Mais que um Segundo
by Any Santana
Summary: Passaram-se dois anos desde a Batalha Final entre as trevas e a luz.Ele saberá como sobreviveu ao ataque na Casa dos Gritos;Quanto a ela...talvez seja o momento de mostrar tudo o que ele ainda significa em sua vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Mais que um Segundo**

Passaram-se dois anos desde a Batalha Final entre as trevas e a luz. Hogwarts finalmente reabre suas portas aos novos e antigos alunos. Ele saberá como sobreviveu ao ataque na Casa dos Gritos... e talvez descobrirá o significado de tudo O que viveu quando a morte era iminente. Quanto a ela... talvez seja o momento de mostrar tudo o que ele realmente significou - e AINDA significa - em sua vida. NC+18 - Pós DH – SS/HG

Oi gente.. essa é minha primeira fic. em todos os sentidos.. busquei inspiração em algumas fics que li, aqui no FeB e outros sites..

Comentários e Criticas são bem vindos e aguardados.

Obs.: Esta fic não foi betada...então..desculpem os erros gramaticais ou de concordância.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Cap. I**

Tudo havia passado. Todas as trevas, todas as lutas e a grande batalha final... a grande batalha entre o bem e o mal, entre a luz e as trevas...Sua quase morte, que deveria ter sido sua morte caso alguém não o tivesse salvado.

Ele queria ter ido..pensava que só assim encontraria a tão sonhada paz..paz que só conseguia quando preparava suas poções, mas isso foi apenas até a derrota do Lord das Trevas, era somente desta forma que sua mente, sua alma, se acalmava.. sempre diante de seu caldeirão fumegante.

Severo Prince Snape estava mais uma noite sentado em sua confortável poltrona em seus aposentos particulares, nas masmorras de Hogwarts; com um copo de Firewisk na mão e olhar fixo na dança harmoniosa das chamas da lareira à sua frente. Uma melodia suave preenchia o ambiente numa tranqüilidade quase palpável... as masmorras nunca pareceram tão convidativas.

Dois anos, foi o tempo que levou para que a paz reinasse no mundo bruxo. Sem Lord das Trevas, sem Comensais da Morte ou quaisquer outros partidários do lado negro da magia. O primeiro ano após a batalha final, foi exclusivamente para a busca, captura e julgamento dos partidários e aliados do Lord; todos agiam e colaboravam para que tudo voltasse a ser como antes de toda a loucura disseminada sobre o mundo bruxo nos últimos sete anos.

Para si, não houve julgamento. Assim que o Potter derrotou Voldemort, Dumbledore ressurgiu no mundo bruxo, para surpresa até mesmo do próprio Severo, deixando clara a lealdade de Severo Snape através de suas próprias lembranças.

Herói de Guerra..era o título que ele menos desejara. Agora que poderia desfrutar de sua liberdade, totalmente liberto das trevas e definitivamente livrar-se da máscara de frieza e sua fama de carrasco, não pode; Herói.. significava tudo o que ele não se considerava. Então optou por ser ele mesmo apenas ali, dentro de Hogwarts; e quando precisasse ir além dos portões do castelo, voltaria a ser o Severo Snape, ex-comensal da morte e o carrasco professor de poções.

O segundo ano, este foi de reconstrução, tanto do mundo bruxo quanto de Hogwarts; o castelo passou por uma reconstrução total, além de ter sido ampliado em algumas partes, como salas de aula, salões comunais e dormitórios. Afinal, todos os alunos retornariam para continuar seus estudos de onde haviam sido interrompidos; e também primeiranistas que deveriam ter iniciado Hogwarts no ano anterior.

"Será quase como uma superlotação", pensou Severo. E ao finalizar este pensamento, deparou-se com a hora, já deveria estar a meio caminho do salão principal. Levantou-se, deixando o copo na mesinha a sua frente, andou até a lareira para poder se olhar no espelho que havia sobre esta. Sua aparência estava ótima, assim como seus trajes... botas pretas muito bem lustradas, calça preta impecável, assim como sua camisa branca, que usava com os 2 primeiros botões abertos, a um certo tempo desenvolveu um gosto para essas camisas sociais trouxas, definitivamente elas ficavam muito bem nele. Caminhou até seu quarto e voltou terminando de vestir seu sobretudo, preto, deixando-o totalmente aberto; checou o bolso certificando-se que havia posto ali o que precisava, olhou-se novamente no espelho sobre a lareira, desta vez para uma rápida olhada no cabelo que estava preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Pegou sua varinha sobre a mesinha e colocou-a dentro da manga da camisa, como de costume, para em seguida deixar seus aposentos rumo ao salão principal, que a esta altura estaria com grande parte dos antigos alunos da escola. Até pensou em ir pela passagem lateral que usou durante anos, mas decidiu-se por usar o caminho principal... queria poder passar perto das mesas das casas...ver quem, quais estariam de volta a Hogwarts.

Mas também não queria chamar tanta atenção para si, e a se ver diante da entrada para o grande salão, seguiu indo pela lateral à mesa da Grifinória. Enquanto caminhava, pode ouvir murmúrios de alguns alunos que estavam até mesmo nas outras mesas...muitos pares de olhos o seguiam; os alunos mais antigos, estes o olhavam com respeito e pareciam não ligar para sua nova "aparência", eventualmente estes o cumprimentavam com um breve aceno de cabeça, o qual ele retribuía. Foi então que viu aqueles que foram os mais bravos, importantes e jovens bruxos no campo de batalha... Longbottom,Ronald Weasley, Levygoody, esses do lado oposto da mesa... foi quando deu-se conta que diminuíra o passo quase ao ponto de parar. A poucos passos de si, viu um Harry Potter em pé, esperando-o..ao lado deste, dois olhares chamaram-lhe a atenção.. Ginevra Weasley e Hermione Granger, esta com um sorriso tímido em sua direção e nos olhos um brilho que ele não compreendeu..mesmo assim, foi inevitável não dar um discreto sorriso a isso. Severo interrompeu sua observação quando uma voz lhe chamou.

- Professor Snape! – Não era bem um chamado, mas sim um cumprimento.– Severo maneou levemente a cabeça.

- Professor, ainda não tive oportunidade de conversar com o senhor, depois de todos os eventos nos últimos anos, mas de toda forma, eu queria me desculpar pelas acusações que lhe fiz desde que entrei em Hogwarts.E também agradecer por tudo que o senhor se dispôs a todos esses anos como espião para a Ordem, e por me proteger tantas vezes, mesmo que eu pensasse o contrário na época; sei que aonde quer que minha mãe esteja, ela está muito grata e feliz pelo senhor ter feito tudo para nos ajudar! – Harry parou um pouco ofegante. Severo não sabia se por falar tudo assim, tão rápido, ou se era pelo aparente nervosismo do rapaz. E por fim...

- Obrigado . Mas não há o que agradecer, eu só fiz o que deveria ter feito. Amanhã, antes do jantar, vá ao meu escritório. Há algumas coisas que eu gostaria de lhe entregar já faz muito tempo, mas devido às circunstâncias, não pude fazê-lo.

Severo viu os olhos do rapaz brilharem em expectativa e achou o momento oportuno para pedir um singelo favor. Enfiou uma mão no bolso de seu sobretudo e aproximou-se mais de Harry, de forma que tudo que ele dissesse, ninguém mais poderia ouvir.

- Por favor, entregue este bilhete a após o jantar, mas apenas quando vocês estiverem a sós, sem a possibilidade de alguém estar observando. – e discretamente, Severo colocou o bilhete no bolso da veste de Harry e afastou-se um pouco.

- Pode deixar senhor. Farei como me pediu. – o jovem respondeu um tanto "animadinho" e Severo não pode evitar o sorriso.

- Agora , com licença. Tenha uma boa noite.

- Boa noite professor!

Snape continuou seu caminho até a mesa dos professores; desta vez todos o observavam, assim como todos observaram a pequena conversa que ele teve com o "garoto-que-sobreviveu-e-venceu". Para muitos, seria um choque ver Severo Snape e Harry Potter conversando animadamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts; nem mesmo ele pensava nesta possibilidade, mas já não havia motivos para continuar a "fingir" que odiava o filho de sua amada e única amiga, Lílian. Por isso resolveu que entregaria a Harry todas as fotos e cartas que Lily enviara desde os tempos de Hogwarts, até seus últimos dias em vida.

"Talvez seja um choque para ele ver a foto em que estamos todos juntos. Eu,Lily,Thiago e o próprio Harry em meu colo, sorrindo."

Os olhos de Severo encontraram com os de Dumbledore neste momento, e como se tivesse lido o ultimo pensamento de Snape, sorriu-lhe marotamente. Em resposta, Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas antes que pudesse dizer ou pensar em dizer qualquer coisa, o diretor levantou-se para fazer o discurso que daria inicio a mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts.

Assim, logo vieram os primeiranistas e a seleção pelo chapéu-seletor. Mais um discurso de Dumbledore, apresentando a banca dos professores, com destaque aos novos e após os que continuariam a lecionar as mesmas matérias. Para a surpresa de muitos, Severo Snape continuaria a lecionar poções. DECAT, apesar do seu amplo conhecimento no assunto, nunca foi seu cargo desejado..mas nos tempos da guerra, era o que todos deveriam pensar. O banquete deu-se inicio assim como toda a balbúrdia que tantos alunos juntos fazem, também.

Severo retirou-se, desta vez pela porta logo atrás de sua cadeira, quando iriam ser servidas as sobremesas. Precisava da paz e do silencio das masmorras.

__________________________________________

Eis o primeiro capitulo..espero que tenham gostado...

Comentem.. assim saberei se continuo a postar.. tenho até o 11º já escrito!

Beijoss.. espero reencontrá-los em breve! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá meninass..**

Esse segundo capítulo é curtinho.. mas adoro a Hermione um tanto surtada.. rsrs

**Pathy Potter -**_ Calma que os dois logo aparecerão juntos..mas junto separado ainda! rsrs Ah! Tenho até o 11ºCap., mas ainda tenho q digitar o 5º! XD _

_Eu escrevo no caderno... então.. demora um pouquinho pra digitar.. principalmente pq as vezes modifico algumas coisinhas... Bjuuu.. valeu pela review!  
_

**Thayz Phoenix - **_Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada pela review... _

_Como eu disse antes, é minha 1ºFic, em todos os sentidos, eu nunca escrevi absolutamente nada..nem versinhos.. mas depois de um mês sem pc e sem acesso ao FFnet e ao FEB.. tive que me virar.. e acabei começando a escrever a fic..._

_Já li sua fics.. amei..principalmente "Sectumsempra"!_

_Fico Feliz que tenha gostado da fic..logo assim de cara.. rsrsrs.. Bjinhos..espero te ver sempre por aqui! ^^_

**Agoraaa.. simbora ao Cap. II**_  
_

* * *

**Cap. II**

Hermione Granger foi à segunda pessoa a ver quando "seu" mestre de poções deixava a mesa dos professores. Ela o olhou disfarçadamente durante todo o discurso e jantar, queria ter certeza que ele estava bem, embora isto fosse visível a quem quisesse. No fundo, queria que ele apenas viesse conversar...estava tão diferente, e parecia tão relaxado quando conversou com o Harry. Talvez, se ela tivesse levantado para falar com ele, assim como o Harry fizera.....

Decidiu sair dali. Precisava evitar esses pensamentos, tinha que se afastar deles, dele! Sempre soube que não podia esperar muito, se não, nada vindo de Severo Snape, mas ainda assim, esperou...e continuava esperando nestes dois anos. Ao menos um bilhete, era o que ela dizia a si mesmo todos os dias.

"Talvez ele não se lembre quem foi que o salvou, só pode ser isso!", ela sempre terminava suas especulações com este pensamento.

Levantou-se..não havia dado três passos em direção a saída do salão principal quando ouviu a voz de Harry.

- Mione, espere. – Ela virou a tempo de ver o rapaz levantando-se rapidamente da mesa e indo a sua direção. – Vamos!

- Pra onde você acha que eu estava indo Harry?

- Para o salão comunal, certo?! Mas venha comigo, preciso lhe entregar algo e temos de estar a sós.

- Banheiro dos monitores então, ninguém vai aparecer lá hoje. E o que é que você tem pra me entregar?

- Quando chegarmos lá, você verá!

Seguiram calados até o banheiro dos monitores no terceiro andar. Assim que a porta fechou...

- Pronto Harry, diz logo o que é; sabe que eu detesto esperar muito, ainda mais se tratando de surpresas!

- Wow, calma! E não é nenhum tipo de surpresa, é apenas um bilhete que pediram para eu lhe entregar após o jantar...

- Bilhete?! QUE BILHETE? DE QUEM?

- De quem você acha? – disse um Harry Potter risonho ao ver o nervosismo da amiga e ficando ciente do que estava acontecendo. – Mione, calma! O professor...

- Professor?! PROFESSOR SNAPE? QUANDO? – interrompeu uma Hermione quase histérica.

- ME DEIXE TERMINAR!- Harry disse em voz alta para que ela ouvisse.- Preste atenção e não me interrompa...

- Ok,ok,ok!!!

- O professor Snape, naquela hora em que estávamos conversando lá no salão principal, ele pediu para eu lhe entregar este bilhete, - Harry retira o pedaço de pergaminho dobrado de seu bolso.- logo após o jantar, quando estivéssemos a sós e ninguém por perto pudesse ver. Aqui está o bilhete e agora vamos, pois o jantar já deve ter acabado e você, monitora chefe da Grifinória, tem trabalho pela frente!

Hermione pegou o bilhete com as mãos tremulas. Dois anos! Esperou dois anos por este bilhete.

"O que será que ele escreveu? Porque não escreveu antes?"

- Mione...- Harry tentou obter atenção da amiga.

"Será que ele sabe que fui eu? O que será que ele vai dizer? E porque não me cumprimentou lá no salão principal também? Que sorrisinho foi aquele? Foi pra mim? Será que ainda me acha a "insuportável-sabe-tudo-Granger"?"

- Hermione! Vamos!

- Ah?!

- Vamos! Você está atrasada!

- Atrasada...

- É Mione! Hermione ACORDA! Não dá tempo pra você ficar assim. Vai logo levar os novos "cabeças-ocas", como diria o Snape, que você ainda tem que ir falar com a Professora Minerva. Depois você vai pro seu quarto e pode ficar como quiser por causa do bilhete! E não conte a ninguém sobre isso, se não o Snape dá um jeito de ter uma razão pra querer me matar! – Harry terminou de falar sorrindo abertamente. Ele não sabia quanto ao professor, mas sua amiga, agora estava mais do que óbvio quem era a pessoa que ela ficou esperando noticia nos últimos dois anos. Ele iria ajudá-la, talvez, ajudá-los, já que não sabia o que se passava com o professor Snape. Amanhã à noite, daria um jeito de perguntar; só esperava que ele não tivesse um acesso de raiva como no passado...ou será que isso também era parte do "disfarce"?! Encarou uma Hermione completamente corada e com castanhos marejados. – Mione, não precisa ficar assim! Finalmente eu percebi quem lhe tirou o sossego nesses dois anos. Se ele não entrou em contato antes, sei que deve ter tido seus motivos. Agora que aconteceu o que você esperava, siga em frente, qualquer que seja a sua decisão e o que esteja escrito aí neste pedaço de pergaminho. Sabe que sempre poderá contar comigo!

- Oh... Harry, obrigada! Você não sabe o quanto ele significa pra mim! – ela o abraçou fraternalmente, enquanto lutava para impedir que lágrimas começassem a cair. – Agora vamos! Antes que eu desabe aqui!

* * *

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Para o próximo capitulo.. **

_Genteee... a quem quiser seguir a dica para entender o que o Sev ta sentindo...  
_

_ recomendo a que procurem a musica: "You Would Have Love This" - Tarja Turunen_

_No You tube tem... _

_Até breve!^^  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**E **nos encontramos novamente... ^^

**Thayz – **_não será dessa vez que você vai poder espiar o tal bilhete...rsrsrs_

Vlw por avisar sobre o "comentário anônimo"... realmente não tinha visto!

BjoOosss..

**_______________________________________________________**

**Cap. III**

Tudo que Severo Snape queria, era pensar que tomou a decisão certa, mas isso ele realmente não poderia dizer.

Ao longo desses dois anos, ele buscou uma resposta, a mais lógica possível, que o convencesse de que ela o salvou apenas por orgulho, honra e até mesmo a tal coragem grifinória. Mas nada disto se comprovou.

Desde ter acordado em , sabe-se lá como, a dois anos ele passou a acompanhar todas as noticias que saiam no Profeta Diário, tudo para saber como ela estaria, infelizmente para ele, coisas ao seu respeito eram raras.

Não se lembrava como ela o salvara. Nem o que aconteceu após entregar suas memórias ao Potter. Apenas recordava-se do frio e da leveza que o consumiu, estas logo mudando para uma letargia e calor por todo seu corpo. Não sentia dor, sentia-se torpe, sua mente estava alerta, assim como todos seus outros sentidos, embora não fosse capaz de abrir os olhos ou mexer qualquer parte de seu corpo. Então, aquele perfume...violetas... por vezes, sentia um corpo quente colado ao seu. Mãos pequenas e macias traçando as linhas de seu rosto e muitas vezes, lágrimas que sabia não serem suas, molhando sua face. Mas, de tudo, o que mais o fazia sentir-se vivo e querer poder abrir os olhos apenas para ter diante de si aquela que sempre estava ali, ao seu lado, a dona daquele perfume de violetas que o inebriava, a dona das pequenas e macias mãos que lhe afagavam os cabelos.. quem era aquela que murmurava aquela canção em seu ouvido? Ele não reconheceu a voz..mas quando ela o proporcionava tal momento, sentia-se em paz.

Passado o que para Severo pareceram meses, teve sua resposta quando começou a recobrar sua "lucidez" e os movimentos do corpo. Lembrava-se de uma mulher estranha, toda de branco sentada em uma cadeira aos pés de seu leito. Estava folheando o que parecia ser uma dessas revistas trouxas. Tentou mover seus braços e soltou um gemido de dor; e foi quando aquela mulher finalmente olhou-o, exibindo um cálido sorriso.

- Seja bem-vindo !

Severo abriu a boca com o intento de dizer algo, embora duvidasse que sua voz saísse, mas tinha que tirar logo a limpo essa historia de e saber onde estava, pois, definitivamente, ali não era e aquela não era uma medibruxa.

- Por favor, não tente falar. – pediu a mulher ao perceber que ele o faria. – Seria bom o senhor não forçar nenhum músculo agora. Irei chamar o seu medico e ele irá avaliar o senhor. Enquanto isso, irei telefonar a sua "filha" informando que acordaste. Só um momento que já retorno!

E assim, ela se foi...deixando ele com todos aqueles pensamentos rodando em sua cabeça.

"Então era a Hermione Granger, ela que me trouxe, ela que me salvou; ela que se deitava ao meu lado e me fez querer voltar! Minha filha...será que é assim que ela me vê? Como um velho que poderia ser seu pai?! Tudo bem que tenho idade para isso, mas ela poderia ter inventado outra coisa, não?

Por Merlin! Severo Snape, o que pensa que está fazendo? Afinal, o que queria?! Deixe de pensar tolices homem. Como ela poderia ver-te de outra forma se não na de um velho que tem idade para ser realmente seu pai?

Mas se ela pensa assim...por que toda aquela demonstração de afeto, carinho, até aí seria relevante, mesmo nós não tendo nenhum tipo de intimidade no passado, mas, aquele corpo junto ao meu, colado...seus dedos passando sobre meus lábios... já isto, não é relevante. Merlin! O que está acontecendo que eu não fui capaz de ver?"

- Boa noite ! sou seu médico, irei fazer alguns exames para sabermos como estão seus reflexos motores e logo lhe darei um medicamento para ajudar a aliviar a dor muscular que o senhor está sentindo por conta dessas duas semanas de cama. Daqui a um mês o senhor já estará correndo novamente, nada que algumas sessões de fisioterapia não resolvam. Vamos lá começar?!

Foram feitos os exames e logo ele "apagou" com o remédio que o medico lhe dera. Quando acordou, já não estava no que ele supunha ser um hospital trouxa, desta vez, reconheceu um dos quartos característicos de , e não apenas pelo lugar em si, mas também por deparar-se com alguns rostos conhecidos..medibruxos, medibruxas e dentre estes, seu grande e único amigo, Alvo Dumbledore; chegou a pensar que estaria "vendo coisas", mas Alvo fez o que ninguém além dele faria, debruçou-se sobre seu leito e o abraç então que compreendeu realmente..estava vivo..Alvo estava tão vivo tão vivo quanto ele.

Durante as duas semanas seguintes que ficou em , esperou; mas foi uma espera em vão, que ela fosse visitá-lo. Tentou ocupar a mente com outras coisas, mas seu primeiro e ultimo pensamento do dia eram aquela do perfume de violetas, mãos pequenas e macias, daquela voz melodiosa ao pé do ouvido e daquele corpo quente que o aquecia por inteiro. E também tornou-se em vão, tentar lutar contra tudo o que essas lembranças provocavam. Então se decidiu. Se ela, algum dia, voltasse para Hogwarts, conversariam; não tocaria no assunto das suas lembranças, claro, mas era fato que estava instigado para saber como ela conseguiu que ele fosse o naquele hospital trouxa e como ela conseguiu salva-lo. Queria ouvir como tudo aconteceu, dito dela própria. E talvez, se ela dissesse que fez tudo para salva-lo e desse alguma desculpa, digamos, esfarrapada, então ele perguntaria do porque dela não ter ido visitá-lo depois, em . Estava decidido, é o que faria!

Severo foi despertado de seus pensamentos com leves batidas na porta de seus aposentos. Quando se levantou e virou para poder ir abrir, viu que a porta já estava aberta, segurando-se na porta aberta, ela...Hermione Granger.

Estava realmente bela, mesmo envolto naquele roupão felpudo, dava para distinguir suas curvas...o que fez seu corpo tencionar e querer reagir ao lembrar que este mesmo corpo, na época não tão sinuoso, esteve colado ao seu por vezes; se controlando ao máximo, caminhou até a porta e pediu que ela entrasse.

- Por favor, entre.

- Obrigada professor. Desculpe por vir tão tarde, mas só pude ler o seu recado a pouco.

- Não se preocupe com a hora senhorita. Sente-se, deseja beber algo? Um chá?

- Hum... um chá...de camomila, por favor!

- Ok. Espere um momento.

Dirigiu-se até uma das portas, a que o levaria ao seu escritório particular. Ao entrar e fechar a porta atrás de si, apoiou-se na mesa por alguns instantes, a fim de tentar controlar suas emoções.

"Por Merlin! Aquele perfume novamente. Vamos.. vai Severo, controle-se. Ande! Peça logo esse chá e volte para lá!"

Indo até a lareira, pegou um pouco de Pó de Flu no pote que estava ao lado, jogando-o na lareira, onde chamou um elfo na cozinha e solicitou o que precisava. Logo o elfo estava a sua frente com a bandeja posta com um aparelho de chá e alguns bolinhos, tortinhas e biscoitos diversos. Pegou a bandeja, dispensando o elfo domestico e seguiu para a sala, onde ela o aguardava.

Viu-a na poltrona em que ele estava a poucos minutos atrás; estava sentada sob uma de suas pernas, com uma almofada sobre o colo, seus cabelos soltos, agora bem cacheados, caindo graciosamente sobre seus ombros.

Seus olhares se encontraram e permaneceram assim enquanto ele caminhava em direção a ela, ate alcançar a mesinha e depositar ali, a bandeja. Sendo ele obrigado a quebrar o contato visual para servir o chá.

- Açúcar, leite, creme? Como quer o seu?

- Puro, por favor.

- Aqui está.

- Obrigada.

Seus dedos roçaram, fazendo com que seus olhares automaticamente se reencontrassem.

"Por que tudo sugere que alguma coisa aconteça?"

- Bom, gostaria que me elucidasse quanto a alguns fatos ocorridos a pouco mais de dois anos!

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Genteee...

A música em questão nesta parte aqui: "quem era aquela que murmurava aquela canção em seu ouvido? Ele não reconheceu a voz..mas quando ela o proporcionava tal momento, sentia-se em paz."

Como eu disse no Cap. Anterior, imaginei a sendo música "You Would Have Loved This", com a Tarja Turunen cantando.

Para quem não conhece a música, eis aqui o end da letra:

./tarja-turunen/831380/ (complete com o end do site normal, e é so copiar e colar esse final, é o site )

E a tradução:

./tarja-turunen/831379/ (complete com o end do site normal, e é so copiar e colar esse final, é o site )

E no youtube tem vários vídeos com essa música, embora eu recomende esse:

.com/watch?v=DnGsYC89OSI (complete com o end do site normal, e é so copiar e colar esse final)

Até o próximo capitulo!

Beijinhos!^^


	4. Chapter 4

_Oi pessoal... eis aqui mais um capitulo da fic... notei que no capitulo anterior ficou faltando a palavra "StMungus".. acho que foi por causa do ponto..sei lá..rsrs..mas re-li o capitulo aqui no FF e deu pra entender ao que o Sev se referia!_

**Thayz**_... sem comentários pra ti guria... rsrsrs..._

_Ps.: mais cuidado com essa cadeira aí.. XD_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Passavam pouco mais das dez da noite quando Hermione conseguiu, finalmente, chegar ao seu quarto de monitora chefe...uma das regalias do cargo era um quarto individual muito aconchegante com um banheiro com tudo que se tem direito dentro.

A primeira coisa que fez foi arrancar suas roupas e sapatos e se enfiar debaixo do cobertor. Somente quando parou para pensar nos eventos do dia, e também da noite, que se lembrou do bilhete do "seu" mestre de poções. Não soube como pode esquecer, mas aqueles primeiranistas realmente deram trabalho; depois, ainda teve a pequena conversa com a Professora Minerva; a volta ao salão comunal seguindo a pequena "reunião" com seus amigos. Tudo fez com que aquele nervosismo no banheiro dos monitores fosse para bem longe. Mas, agora que não havia nada e nem ninguém para impedir que finalmente lê-se aquele pedaço de pergaminho, seu nervosismo começara a dar sinais de estar voltando.

Inclinou-se na direção das vestes caídas aos pés da cama e pegou-o dentro do bolso. Sentou e recostando-se sobre os travesseiros macios, pôs-se a analisar o pequeno pergaminho; por um momento deixou sua mente vagar imaginando "ele" escrevendo naquele papel...a única coisa suficientemente sólida e comum entre os dois em todos esses anos...suspirou, saindo de seu pequeno devaneio e resolveu acabar logo com aquela pequena tortura que sentia crescer dentro de si a cada segundo perdido. Observou a caligrafia e constatou que esta continuava exatamente a mesma; contemplou seu nome, melhor, seu sobrenome, escrito por ele, por alguns instantes e se pôs a ler.

"Cara Srta Granger,

Ao longo destes dois anos nunca tive a oportunidade que me narrasse como se deram os acontecimentos que me permitem estar neste momento lhe escrevendo; e apenas entre nós dois, até hoje não compreendo como a senhorita o fez, pois não conheço nenhuma poção ou feitiço que possa ser usado nessas circunstancias, muito embora, algo desta natureza nunca ocorreu anteriormente deixando um só sobrevivente. Posso dizer então que tive "sorte" ao ter uma das mais sábias bruxas comigo naquele fatídico dia? Sinceramente, já afirmo que sim.

Porem, como dizia, ainda desconheço como se deram os fatos; o que a senhorita fez e como, ainda muito me interessa. Após dois anos, pode parecer sem sentido este interesse, mas apenas não quis incomodá-la ou interromper as atividades que seriam de sua prioridade. Agora, que a senhorita esta novamente em Hogwarts e não há mais preocupações tão sérias a se pensar, peço que me dê a elucidação dos fatos.

Se possível, venha a minha sala hoje a noite para conversarmos. Vá até a sala de poções, ela estará aberta; o grande e único quadro que há na sala é a passagem para o meu escritório; a senha é : ALVO DUMBLEDORE. Já no escritório, há uma tapeçaria na parede, logo atrás da mesa, a senha é: VIOLETAS. Esta passagem dará direto na sala de meus aposentos particulares, onde poderemos conversar mais confortavelmente.

Mande-me uma coruja caso a senhorita não possa ou não queira vir hoje.

Cordialmente,

_**S.P.S**_**.****"**

Procurou buscar ar quando terminou de ler e então percebeu que havia prendido a respiração. Processou todas as informações bem rápidas.

"Então, ele sabe que fui eu! Mas Dumbledore disse-me que não havia contado... oh, meu Deus, será que ele lembra de alguma coisa de quando estava em coma induzido naquele hospital trouxa lá em Londres? Não, acho que não. Provavelmente ele deve ter se lembrado de quando a enfermeira e o medico falaram com ele. Agora não sei se quero que ele lembre ou não de tudo que fiz naquele hospital!

Ele está diferente, não só no modo de se vestir...este bilhete...ele seria bem informal se ele não me chamasse a cada linha de senhorita Granger.

Que atividades prioritárias ele deve ter suposto que eu fiz nestes dois anos?! Ah... se ele soubesse...quem sabe eu não conte ao menos parte do que fiz nesses dois anos? Isso se por ventura ele perguntar, é claro.

Violetas... de onde será que ele pens... PERAÍ!!! Violetas?! Mas este é o perfume do meu hidratante trouxa...o que eu uso desde aquele ano, após deixa-lo sob cuidados médicos no hospital e ter ido a casa de meus pais. Lembro de tê-lo pego nas coisas que minha mãe esqueceu quando foi para Austrália.

Bom, vai ver ele só gosta de violetas por alguma outra razão...afinal, Hermione Jane Granger, é praticamente cem por cento certo de que ele nunca a olharia de outra forma que não seja a de aluna ou a "Srta-sabe-tudo-irritante-Granger". Portanto, Hermione, deixe de querer imaginar coisas...ele só esta curioso a respeito de si mesmo!"

Ainda com sua cabeça a mil, Hermione se levantou e seguiu para o banheiro; resolveu que um banho morno antes de ir ajudaria a relaxar o corpo e a mente, embora esta não parasse de lhe atormentar com pensamentos pouco otimistas. Foi quando ela resolveu mudar o ruma das coisas, pelo menos, o ruma das suas atitudes, escolhas e decisões. Violetas... aquilo tinha que significar alguma coisa! Enquanto sentia seu corpo relaxando sob a água morna da banheira, pôs-se a pensar.

"Tudo bem que devemos escolher senhas aleatórias, que nada tenham haver com coisas obvias em nossa vida, mas violetas?! Isso é muito incomum..ou talvez...

Seja o que ele se lembre do tempo que esteve em coma, provavelmente ele só se recorde do perfume...e acha que seja de alguma enfermeira que cuidava dele diariamente. Mas...

Oh! Meu Merlin! O que eu faço?! Quase 5 anos nesta agonia; até quando vou agüentar? Vou viver nesse amor platônico até quando?

Afinal, o que eu perderia se começasse a agir? Há tempos sou maior de idade, ele é mais velho, mas creio que não se prenderia a essa questão. Pelo que eu li das curtas noticias que saíram sobre ele no Profeta Diário, ele não está com nenhuma mulher..embora neste ponto, vai ver ele apenas possa ser reservado o suficiente para que nenhuma Rita Skeeter exponha toda a sua vida, acrescida de muitas mentiras inventadas por ela, ao mundo bruxo.

Quem sabe, se ele me desse logo um fora, eu não conseguisse esquece-lo?! Assim eu já dava um jeito de parar de 'sonhar acordada' quase o dia inteiro, ainda mais agora que o ano letivo está começando, isto seria ótimo. Masss.. mas me faz tão bem sentir o que sinto por ele, mesmo não sendo correspondida; ele é tudo que posso querer em um homem, mesmo tendo aquele jeito todo..não são todas as pessoas que conseguem ver além da máscara que ele usava."

- Meu príncipe das masmorras! – disse em voz alta, seguida de uma gostosa risada, pela proeza de seu próprio pensamento. – Agora, hora de ir para as masmorras!

Hermione levantou-se da banheira e pôde sentir o frio inicial da madrugada atingir-lhe o corpo nu e molhado, rapidamente, pegou o roupão e o colocou. Caminhou até a pia, onde pegou sua varinha e apontou para os cabelos, murmurando o feitiço que os secaria instantaneamente, deixando seus cachos perfeitos. Deu um sorriso para si mesmo ao ver na prateleira ao lado seu hidratante... Violetas...

- Se for importante, ele saberá reconhecer e daí.... veremos!

Abriu o roupão e aplicou uma generosa quantidade do hidratante por todo seu corpo. Despiu-se para aplicar o creme no restante do corpo; por "precaução", escovou os dentes, afinal, nunca se sabe. Soltou o cabelo que havia prendido para aplicar seu hidratante, seguiu para o quarto, deixando que o frio arrepiasse seu corpo. Frente a sua cômoda, deixou a imaginação fluir e optou por uma combinação um tanto sugestiva..uma calcinha preta de renda e uma camisola de seda, longa, num tom verde bem suave e com pequenos bordados em prata...um presente de sua mãe pelos seus 18 anos completados no ultimo ano.

"Tudo bem sonserino! Assim que for a Hogsmead, vou fazer umas comprinhas...preciso modificar algumas coisas no meu guarda-roupa se eu for adiante com esse plano de 'sedução'!(oÔ)"

Calçou seu chinelo felpudo, vestiu seu hobby mais grosso; se ali estava frio, o que dirá nas masmorras; e se foi em direção aos aposentos particulares de seu querido mestre de poções.

Caminhou rapidamente pelos corredores e escadas, tendo seus passos guiados pela fraca luz que projetou de sua varinha. Adentrou a sala de poções, notando a fraca claridade que ela exibia e deduziu que ele devia estar esperando-a ainda.

- Nox.

Enfiou a varinha no bolso de seu hobby e foi até o quadro que Snape mencionou. Proferiu a senha e o quadro se abriu. Não pode deixar de admirar a imensa coleção de livros que havia ali, mas lembrou-se do adiantado da hora... "quem sabe um dia eu volte aqui"...então seguiu para a tapeçaria atrás da mesa, pronunciou a senha com a voz trêmula. Ao que a porta se abriu num baixo estalido, seus ouvidos foram tomados por uma melodia bem suave que preenchia todo o ambiente. Ambiente este que estava surpreendentemente muito bem iluminado. Ainda segurando-se a porta, olhou na direção da lareira acesa e tudo que viu foi um par de pernas em cima da mesinha que havia frente à poltrona.

Não iria simplesmente sair entrando. E ao invés de chamá-lo, preferiu bater levemente a porta ao seu lado...bateu uma vez e nada...na segunda, um pouco mais forte, ela o viu levantar-se rapidamente e olhar em sua direção. Por alguns segundos, o que pareceu uma eternidade a ela, ele ficou lá, parado, olhando-a. Observou negros percorrer seu corpo brevemente e isto fez seu estômago dar voltas e pode sentir suas mãos tornando-se frias. Ele veio suavemente em sua direção. Seus cabelos agora estavam soltos e bem maiores desde a ultima vez que o viu...estava sem o sobretudo e agora, não apenas os dois, mas os quatro primeiros botões de sua camisa branca estavam abertos...as mangas desabotoadas nos pulsos..camisa para fora da calça... e pelos quatro botões, pode-se observar sobre seu peito uma leve penugem negra contrastando com sua pele alva.

- Srta Granger, por favor,entre.

Canela saiu de sua boca; como queria poder provar seu sabor. Por que tudo nele a inebriava?

- Obrigada professor. Desculpe por vir tão tarde, mas só pude ler seu recado a pouco.

- Não se preocupe com a hora senhorita. Sente-se. Deseja beber algo? Um chá?

Enquanto caminhava quase ao lado dele, em direção as poltronas e sofá próximos a lareira, ela respondeu. Sua escolha foi a coisa mais calmante que conseguiu lembrar na hora, precisava relaxar, sem tensão, te qualquer tipo.

- Hum...um chá...de camomila, por favor!

- Ok. Espere um momento.

Observou ele entrar em uma das outras três portas que havia ali, naquele aposento. Resolveu sentar-se e propositalmente, escolheu a poltrona onde ele estava a poucos minutos atrás; queria sentir-se envolvida por seu perfume e o foi... para ficar o mais a vontade possível, foi até o sofá e pegou uma das almofadas, sentou-se desta vez sobre uma perna, apoiando os braços na almofada em seu colo; recostou-se mais na poltrona, fechou os olhos por um segundo, segundo esse em que ela pode aspirar todo perfume que ainda impregnava aquela lugar. Abriu os olhos justamente no momento em que ele retornava pela porta que entrara anteriormente. Seus olhares fixaram-se...as "ônix" pareciam ver sua alma. Quando ele serviu o chá, quebrou a intensa troca de olhar.

- Açúcar, leite, creme? Como quer o seu?

- Puro, por favor.

- Aqui está.

- Obrigada.

Seus dedos roçaram no momento em que ele lhe entrega a xícara; esse pequeno toque foi suficiente para que pequenos choques percorressem seu corpo, fazendo seu coração acelerar e seus olhares reatarem. Desta vez sem distancia. E foi impossível a ela não baixar os olhos para os lábios que ele ostentava..vivos..rosados e convidativos...detalhes que só poderiam ser apreciados a essa pequena distancia.

- Bom, Srta Granger, gostaria que me elucidasse quanto a alguns fatos ocorridos a pouco mais de dois anos! – Snape disse ainda bem próximo a seu rosto.

"Como ficou quente aqui!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ladies and Gentlemens...._

_Espero que estejam gostando da fic.._

_Obrigada pelos comentários..e aos que não comentam mas acompanham a fic também! Beijinhos a todos! _

_Até breve! o/_


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá todo mundo... ^^**

Resolvi postar logo o capitulo 5...

A partir deste capitulo.. vou demorar um pouco mais para atualizar..provavelmente coisa de 2 dias no mínimo..assim eu espero ao menos!

E pleeeaaaseeee... "reviews"!!! \o/

**_________________________________________________________**

- Bom, Srta Granger, gostaria que me elucidasse quanto a alguns fatos ocorridos a pouco mais de dois anos atrás. – disse Severo Snape afastando-se de Hermione Granger e sentando na mesinha atrás de si.

- Especificamente qual deles,senhor? – ela bebeu um pouco do chá e repousou a xícara na almofada em seu colo, aquecendo suas mãos frias no calor do liquido ali dentro ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ocultar o leve tremor que surgiam nelas.

- Tenciono saber todos senhorita. Mas, melhor irmos por parte,não?

- Sim professor. Então, creio que queira saber o que aconteceu após entregar as memórias ao Harry, certo?

- Exatamente Granger! Não sei o que aconteceu até eu acordar em StMungus, e Dumbledore não me contou os fatos, apenas disse que foi a senhorita, o que eu já sabia desde que acordara naquele hospital trouxa; como a Srta Impediu o encantamento e o veneno que havia naquela cobra?

- Eu não impedi! Não o encantamento...

- Mas é incon... – Severo interrompeu sua fala ao ver a jovem a sua frente lhe sorrindo abertamente.

- Inconcebível, eu sei. Mas não acreditei! Para mim, somente o Avada kedavra não tem volta. Creio que outros tipos de feitiços, sendo até mesmo magia negra, são capazes de serem revertidos com o tempo; como no caso do senhor, até mesmo sem deixar seqüelas.

Eu não fiz muito, a não ser ministrar algumas boas e grandes doses de poções por um longo tempo. Assim que o Harry pegou suas memórias, ele ficou um pouco sem ação, então o mandei vir ao castelo procurar uma penseira. Quando eu ouvi os passos dele na escada, comecei a ministrar a poção para repor sangue...eu levava um estoque comigo desde que fomos atrás das horcruxes. Utilizei algumas poções reanimadoras e quando o sentia cada vez mais pálido, ministrava mais poção para repor sangue e alguns "enervate"..não podia usar a poção cicatrizante e nenhum feitiço para fechar o corte, não com o todo aquele veneno e os dois feitiços sob o senhor...

- Dois feitiços?! – Snape parecia surpreso.

- Sim. Seria mais magia que feitiço. Mas a magia existente na própria Nagini seria capaz de matar sem que esta precisasse ao menos picar alguém...mas o senhor resistiu ao veneno e a magia por horas; quando a magia mais forte deixou o corpo do Senhor, as coisas começaram a melhorar, embora ainda houvesse o veneno se espalhando pelo corpo e o ultimo feitiço que só seria desfeito com a morte de Voldemort. O que em si conseguiu mantê-lo vivo, apesar de inconsciente, foi a poção para repor sangue...com o corte ainda aberto, conforme eu ministrava a poção, seu sangue saía..e isto fez com que a concentração de veneno em seu corpo diminuísse. Quando Nagini morreu e a magia se desfez, o corte, que a cada minuto aumentava de tamanho, tomou a forma do corte original. Isso aliviou a hemorragia. E quando Voldemort se foi, o ultimo vestígio dele deixou-o..

- A marca - negra..

- Exatamente. Quando ela se foi, eu ministrei uma dose da poção cicatrizante e mais uma dose da poção para repor sangue, por precaução. Limpei nossas vestes e transfigurei-as para roupas trouxas. Em seguida, aparatei-nos exatamente na Emergência do Hospital Central de Londres. Por um breve momento o senhor conseguiu ficar em pé...foi quando eu o aparei e gritei pelos médicos e enfermeiras; em seguida o senhor perdeu a consciência novamente e se não fosse pelos seguranças do hospital, terias caído ao chão... a primeira coisa que avisei foi que uma cobra havia picado-o. Infelizmente, não soube dizer qual, afinal, Nagini era uma cobra mágica, mas sem a magia, apenas seu veneno era letal. Enquanto eles o levaram para atendê-lo e fazer os exames para saber qual o soro ofídico usar, eu fui preencher a papelada que os hospitais trouxas exigem...

- E porque usou o nome do seu pai? – perguntou um Severo ansioso e ao mesmo tempo maravilhado com toda a narrativa.

- Eu não tive muita opção professor. É comum os hospitais trouxas pedirem nome de algum parente, caso você se declare como amigo, conhecido, vizinho, namorado. Eles sempre fazem isso, e naquela correria eu aproveitei e preenchi com os dados reais do plano de saúde do meu pai. Somente para o caso deles quererem confirmar as informações.

Depois me levaram ao quarto onde o senhor estava, ainda inconsciente; eles haviam colocado-o no soro para que não houvesse desidratação nas veias por causa do veneno e também o colocaram no oxigênio. Meia hora depois, com o resultado do exame de sangue em mãos, eles começaram a ministrar o soro antiofídico... foram cerca de oito a dez bolsas de soro; seus sinais vitais só subiram após 5 horas, e foi quando o levaram para mais exames e decidiram coloca-lo em coma induzido para que as chances de danos neurológicos fossem os mais baixos possíveis.

O coma induzido durou duas semanas...e diariamente eles realizavam diversos exames para checar seu sistema neurológico; quando se convenceram que tudo estava aparentemente normal, suspenderam a medicação. Isto foi numa noite, na manhã seguinte, ligaram para a casa dos meus pais comunicando que o senhor acordara. Então eu comuniquei ao Diretor Dumbledore.. aparatei no quarto do hospital com a capa de invisibilidade do Harry, e quando o médico, Dr Julian, se não me engano, saiu, cobri o senhor com a capa e nos aparatei na entrada de StMungus, onde o Diretor já nos aguardava. Informei aos medibruxos que tudo que teriam que fazer seria esperar o senhor acordar por causa do medicamento que os médicos trouxas haviam lhe dado. Dumbledore voltou comigo ao hospital trouxa, onde ele usou um "obliviate" para que ninguém se recordasse do ocorrido, enquanto eu pegava a ficha média do Senhor para entregar aos medibruxos lá de StMungus.

Por um tempo, o silêncio reinou entre eles, deixando apenas aquela melodia suave no ambiente.

- Alvo, foi em algum momento ao hospital trouxa? – Snape perguntou querendo levar a fundo toda a história.

- Não professor. Apenas eu tinha autorização, e Dumbledore estava no Ministério cuidando da sua defesa. Por esta razão ninguém no mundo bruxo ficou sabendo de seu paradeiro até chegar a StMungus.

- Entendo! Não me recordo de vê-la em StMungus durante o tempo em que lá fiquei para total recuperação Srta Granger! – ele tentou dizer da forma mais casual possível, olhando-a nos olhos.

A este comentário, Hermione percebeu onde ele estava querendo levar toda aquela história... de alguma forma, ele sabia o que ela fez durante aquelas duas semanas...não pode evitar corar um pouco; resolveu entrar na dança, embora tivesse que se controlar para não ter uma "crise" histérica ali. Diria verdades e meias verdades. Calmamente, entregou a xícara ao professor, seria melhor não estar segurando nada...acompanhou o mestre de poções virar para depositar a xícara na mesinha em que estava sentado e virar-se novamente para encará-la. Respirou fundo e começou a falar.

- Bem, professor, eu não estava em StMungus. Após eu ter levado o senhor para lá e saber que Dumbledore estaria ao seu lado, eu fui para a Austrália.

- Austrália? – Snape perguntou atônito.

- Sim. Sidney, Austrália. Fui na madrugada daquele mesmo dia. Antes de sair com o Harry atrás das Horcruxes, eu lancei um feitiço apara alterar a memória de meus pais, e fiz com que eles fossem para Sidney com novos nomes, identidades e afins. Fui imediatamente até eles para reverter o feitiço e leva-los de volta a Inglaterra.

- E deu tudo certo? – Snape parecia 'aliviado'.

- Oh,sim. – um largo sorriso estampou no rosto da jovem – Tão certo que voltamos para Inglaterra em quatro e não mais em três pessoas. Uns dois meses após voltarmos, meu irmão nasceu. Então passei os dias seguintes em casa, aproveitando a nova etapa em família e dando uma de babá. Nos fins de semana, passava algumas horas na Toca ou no Largo Grimmauld, mas precisava desse tempo que passei com minha família... – Agora que já "justificara" sua ausência, resolveu que era hora do troco. – Mas, porque o senhor perguntou se alguém além de mim foi ao hospital trouxa? – ela levantou-se colocando a almofada na poltrona, abriu e retirou o hobby, colocando-o no encosto da poltrona atrás de si. – Desculpe professor, mas está mais quente aqui.

Distanciou-se e caminhou até o outro lado da sala, parando sob uma janela que estava com a cortina parcialmente aberta. Sentia os olhos negros sobre si, capturando cada movimento seu.

Estupefado, assim estava Snape. Ele estava se dando por satisfeito quando ela começou a dar-lhe justificativas... o próximo passo era voltar ao assunto do hospital trouxa e para isso ele já tinha sua próxima pergunta. Mas seus pensamentos esvaíram-se da mente quando ela levantou-se, ali, bem na sua frente e tão próxima, simplesmente tirando o hobby tão comportado que usava. Sua mente anestesiada não captou a pergunta que ela fez. Seus olhos vidraram naquele corpo... e sentiu seu mundo ser invadido pelo perfume de violetas. Exalou aquele perfume que tanto sentia falta enquanto erguia a cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos... mas parou ao deparar-se com os vale que os seios dela formavam.

"Como mudou tanto, em tão pouco tempo!"

E a sensação que teve foi a de que todo sangue de seu corpo dirigia-se a mesma parte quando ela lhe disse algo sobre calor... observou-a ir até a janela e ali ficar.

- Professor Snape?! – Hermione chamou 'inocentemente', mas triunfante por dentro.

Nosso mestre de poções literalmente acordou de um devaneio quando a ouviu chamando. Levantar, ele não se atreveria, muito menos, ir até ela... ao menos, não com toda a claridade naquela sala.

- Desculpe Srta Granger. O que disse?

- Perguntei por que o senhor quis saber se alguém, além de mim, foi vê-lo no hospital trouxa. O senhor lembrou de algo e acha que possa ter acontecido lá? – ela desviou o olhar para a janela a sua frente,tentava se prender a alguma coisa lá fora no terreno da escola, não queria que ele a encarasse; estava nervosa demais para ver a reação dele. Parte da cortina negra que pendia sobre a janela a cobria, e no seu nervosismo, ela não percebeu quando a luz da sala diminuiu a uma leve penumbra.

Quando ela se virou, Snape aproveitou para diminuir a intensidade das chamas da lareira, além de diminuir a luz... a meia-luz as coisas talvez fossem mais fáceis... Andou até Hermione silenciosamente, tocando-a levemente na cintura.

"Tudo se definirá a partir de agora!"

_____________________________________________________________

Pleople... só pra deixar claro..a fic é NC18..então..não digam que não avisei! ¬¬


	6. Chapter 6

**P**ostando o capitulo 6...

**Pathy... **espero que ainda não ache que eu sou malvada.... =P

**Dark.**.. taí o 6º capitulo..viu?! Nem demorei!rsrs

**Thayzzzz.**.. uma palavrinha.. "chocolate"...

Obrigada pelos comentários! ^^

**­­­­­­­­­____________________________________________________________________**

**Cap. IV**

Severo Snape postou-se atrás de Hermione silenciosamente...aquela penumbra o impulsionava a agir, e de alguma forma, soube que para ela, isto também seria mais útil.

Apoiou sua mão direita na cintura da jovem e sentiu-a estremecer... sorriu... com a mão livre, levou os cachos para o lado e aspirou aquele perfume maravilhoso... encostou seus lábios levemente na nuca e desta vez sentiu o corpo dela arrepiar sob seus lábios. Deslizou a mão que repousava na cintura, parando logo abaixo dos seios; um leve puxão para trás ao que ele dava um passo a frente e seus corpos encaixaram-se perfeitamente.

Ao sentir a ereção dele pressionando-lhe as costas, tudo que Hermione conseguiu foi soltar um gemido... ele a queria..a desejava... por mais que o amasse e correndo o risco de se desiludir depois que momento acabasse, ela não o deixaria passar assim. O desejava desde aqueles dias, desde àquelas horas em que colava seu corpo ao dele...e agora, sentir o corpo desse homem reagindo apenas por vê-la..era luxúria demais. Obrigou seu corpo a relaxar, deitou sua cabeça no peito dele, deixando-se levar pela sensação das mãos em seu corpo.

- Me lembro de muita coisa Hermione... e todas elas envolvem exclusivamente e unicamente, você! – Snape sussurrou lentamente no ouvido dela, enquanto deslizava, suavemente, sua mão dos cabelos para dentro do decote da camisola, apertando gentilmente um de seus mamilos já túrgidos.

- Severo – ela gemeu ao sentir aquele perto em seu seio. Levou uma mão para segurar os cabelos de Snape, que lhe beijava e mordiscava o pescoço nu.

Snape surpreendeu-se quando Hermione o chamou de Severo. De certa forma, ele esperava que ela se mostrasse um pouco tensa, mas pelos gemidos e sussurros, tensão era o que ela menos sentia naquele momento. Quando aquela jovem mulher o chamou por seu primeiro nome, perguntou-se se ela sempre o chamava assim... e se ele ocupava seus pensamentos, da mesma forma que ela habitava nos seus. Por mais que sua vontade, naquele momento, fosse de senti-la, tocar aquele corpo que o perseguia em sonhos, ele não queria apenas aquela noite, queria-a como a teve naquele hospital trouxa... sempre ao seu lado, lhe dando forças, carinho... poder acordar todos os dias com ela envolta de seus braços, acaricia-la, acalenta-la, da mesma maneira que ela fizera. Com o pouco de controle que ainda lhe restava, retirou sua mão de dentro da camisola de Hermione, depositou-a na cintura da jovem, e descolou seus corpos.

Ela já estava imaginando o que viria a seguir, quando sentiu a mão dele abandonar seu seio e ir juntar-se a outra na sua cintura, mas não entendeu por que seus corpos perderam o contato. Esperou, para ver se ele diria ou faria alguma coisa, mas ele simplesmente permaneceu ali, parado atrás dela, segurando-a pela cintura com as duas mãos. Resolvendo-se que já estava na hora de se arriscar um pouco mais; ele já demonstrara que a desejava, que lembrava dos momentos naquele hospital; e seja qual fosse o motivo que o fez parar de toca-la tão intimamente, descobriria, para que eles pudessem continuar.

Segurando gentilmente uma das mãos de Severo, ela virou lentamente, pondo-se de frente a ele. Tomou-lhe as mãos junto as suas, e olhando naqueles olhos negros, deu dois passos para trás, até sentir a janela a suas costas. Puxou Snape pelas mãos, não encontrou nenhuma resistência vindo dele, e seus corpos aproximaram-se novamente. Depositou as mãos dele em sua cintura..percorreu suas mãos sobre os braços dele até alcançar seu pescoço.

Tudo parecia em estar em câmera lenta; poderiam ficar assim o resto da noite, mas aquele cheiro de canela em sua boca a impulsionava a vontade que tinha se sentir o calor e sabor de sua boca. Mas não.. não queria apenas beijá-lo, queria que ele lembra-se de como ela o tocava... que ele sentisse através de seu toque, todo o amor que ela tinha pelo homem a sua frente.

Puxou-o um pouco mais para si, seus corpos estavam mais uma vez colados; deslizou sua mão direita, do pescoço para o rosto de Snape, onde começou a traçar as linhas com as pontas de seus dedos; enquanto sua outra mão se enfiava nos cabelos acima da nuca dele. Sorriu ao vê-lo fechar os olhos com o seu toque.

Severo estava inebriado. Deixou-a conduzi-lo, só não esperava que ela fosse tocá-lo como a dois anos atrás. Aos sentir aqueles dedos em sua face, não pode evitar e fechou os olhos para senti-la da mesma forma que recordava. Ao sentir os dedos dela sobre seus lábios, beijou-os suavemente, abrindo os olhos logo em seguida para ver a reação da jovem.

Ela olhava-o ternamente, lágrimas corriam por sua face e um lindo sorriso brilhava em seus lábios.

- Hermione...você está... desculpe se...

- Shiii... não diga nada! – seu sorriso abriu-se ainda mais – Não se desculpe por algo que eu permiti. Você não fez absolutamente nada que eu não quisesse ou desejasse a anos!

Antes que Snape formulasse qualquer pergunta ou resposta em sua mente, sentiu as duas mãos de Hemione sobre seu rosto, para em seguida senti-la beijando suavemente toda sua face.

Ela beijou-o na testa...em seguida os olhos.. nariz.. bochechas.. lóbulo das orelhas..queixo..e vendo-o tão relaxado, aplicou beijos suaves em seu pescoço; pode sentir os arrepios percorrendo o corpo colado ao seu.. trouxe para si, novamente, o rosto do seu mestre de poções, acariciou-o nos lábios com os dedos, aproximou sua boca do ouvido...

- Espero a dois anos para poder fazer isso. – seguiu até os lábios entre abertos de Snape, beijando-o gentilmente. Não demorou muito para senti-lo corresponder avidamente, aprofundando cada vez mais aquele beijo.

O corpo de Snape tremeu quando sentiu os lábios dela beijando-lhe tão suavemente o pescoço; nunca fora tocado de uma forma tão suave e doce. Aquela jovem mulher poderia não saber, mas ela já o tinha. Involuntariamente prendeu a respiração quando sentiu-a aproximar mais.. e aquela voz suave e sussurrada ao pé do ouvido dizendo que a dois anos esperava por ele.. sua mente dando um branco ao sentir os lábios quentes e macios sobre os seus. Saiu do transe em que estava quando sentiu as mãos dela voltarem para enlaçar seu pescoço.

Correspondeu, de inicio, suavemente... mas foi aprofundando cada vez mais; suas línguas bailavam. Um beijo profundo mais suave... lento, para que ambos pudessem sentir um ao outro plenamente.. não havia pressa.. ele teria todo tempo do mundo para explorar cada parte da sua mulher.

Sentiu-a puxando-o mais para si ao mesmo tempo em que forçava seu corpo contra o dele. Quando ela sentiu a ereção dele sob a calça, gemeu em sua boca e isto fez Snape perder o controle. Ela o queria, desejava-o tanto quanto ele a desejava. Pressionou seu corpo contra o dela, prendendo-a ainda mais contra a janela, uma mão deslizou para o meio das costas, enquanto a outra seguiu para o quadril, puxando-a mais ainda contra si...

Sentir o corpo dele comprimindo o seu era extremamente excitante. Quando sentiu o tamanho da excitação dele, não pode conter o gemido que escapou de sua boca. Senti-lo prensá-la mais ainda contra a janela, a mão em seu quadril forçando-a sentir ainda mais a ereção dele..fez com que o único pensamento em sua cabeça fosse o de que precisava senti-lo mais... precisava explorar cada parte do corpo que ela não pode tocar.

Deslizou uma mão em direção ao tórax dele..a sensação dos pelos deslizando sob seus dedos a fez sentir-se mais mulher... instigando-a a querer sentir aqueles pelos roçarem contra sua pele nua.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, conseguiu abrir os botões restantes da camisa dele...sua mão explora seu tórax e abdômen...desliza até as costas, onde aperta-o e passa suas unhas... oh, sim... agora é a vez dele gemer sob sua boca. A mão que estava sem eu quadril, agora traça seu caminho até sua coxa, puxando-a para cima, fazendo-a envolver parcialmente sua perna ao corpo dele... fazendo toda a pressão entre seus sexos aumentarem...

Urgência... precisa dele com urgência agora... senti-lo mais... é o que precisa... e sua mão desce pela lateral do corpo dele...pousando gentilmente em cima do membro do mestre..acaricia todo seu comprimento... sente-o duro e pulsante, mesmo sob a calça; aperta-o fracamente, o que faz Snape interromper o beijo jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto um gemido deixa sua garganta..

Ver prazer... a faz querer dar mais prazer...

Beijos e leves mordidas são distribuídas ao longo do pescoço, enquanto suas mãos se unem para a tarefa de desabotoar o primeiro e único botão das calças dele... o que é feito com louvor.. o ultimo empecilho... zíper... e quando suas mãos se preparam para abri-lo, a mãos dele seguram as suas, impedindo-a de continuar.

- Hermione... por favor..pare! – as palavras foram ditas com dificuldade, enquanto ele segurava as mãos dela e sentia aqueles lábios deixando um rastro de beijos e mordidas em seu pescoço. Não...não podia negar que as coisas ali estavam quentes e que qualquer outro homem na sua posição teria deixado-a continuar. Queria-a, sua excitação e desejo eram até mesmo visíveis e bem palpáveis, mas não...não queria precipitar tudo, por mais que ela quisesse. Precisavam conversar, saber se era realmente aquilo que ela queria para si, sem contar que ele ainda era seu professor... não poderiam ter um relacionamento entre professor/aluna, dentro das paredes de Hogwarts, poderiam?! – Hermione! Por favor...espere. Pare! – Snape, ofegante, deu um passo para trás enquanto segurava pelos ombros uma Hermione completamente corada..que grunhiu em frustração pela perda de contato. O que causou em si uma sonora risada. Soltou-a e acariciou-lhe a face de forma suave. – Calma meu anjo! Não há porque termos pressa!

- Mas... – ela até tentou falar, mas foi interrompida por um beijo cálido, suave e rápido sob seus lábios.

- Agora sou eu quem digo..shiii.. – seus dedos pousaram sob os lábios de Hermione – Eu sei o que você quer e como está se sentindo agora, pois eu me sinto da mesma forma. Mas não quero precipitações, não quero somente esta noite, não quero apenas sexo. Quero você, não só de corpo, mas também de alma. Nesses últimos dois anos tentei te esquecer, esquecer tudo aquilo que você fez durante aqueles dias no hospital trouxa... de inicio eu nem imagina que seria você...descobri apenas quando acordei. Tentei encontrar as desculpas mais óbvias para não enxergar o que já estava claro. Quando acordei em StMungus e você não apareceu por lá, deduzi que havia me enganado, que não era você que se deitava naquela cama, junto ao meu corpo. Até Alvo me garantir que apenas você esteve comigo antes de StMungus. Então, fiquei enumerando as possíveis razões pra você não mais me visitar. Todos os dias eu lia o Profeta, em busca de noticias suas... no fundo, sei que buscava noticias suas para saber se havia alguém em sua vida. Eu estava numa luta contra mim mesmo, confuso com todas as sensações que você me fez e ainda me fazia sentir, mesmo distante. Tentei, de todas as formas, te esquecer..mas você habitava meus sonhos...era meu primeiro e ultimo pensamento do dia e da noite, como continua sendo até hoje!

- Severo... eu.. eu não queria que você se sentisse confuso por minha causa. Naquele hospital, devo dizer que eu me aproveitei da situação. Pra mim, você me odiava e nunca me chamaria de outra coisa do que Srta Sabe-Tudo-Insuportavel-Granger. – um sorriso triste surgiu em seus lábios. Suas lágrimas desciam suaves por sua face..lágrimas que começaram desde que Snape começara a dizer que a queria de corpo e alma, verdadeiras lagrimas de felicidade, uma felicidade contida, mas ainda assim, felicidade. Deixou-se ser abraçada, sua cabeça repousava no tórax dele...os pelos ali faziam um pouco de cócegas em seu rosto..enquanto ouvia o "tum-tum-tum" que vinha lá de dentro...uma sensação realmente única. – Nunca houve ninguém além de você Severo. Eu tentei, tentei assim como você, te esquecer de todas as formas, mas desde o meu sexto ano que eu parei de lutar com o que eu sentia... foi no baile de inverno, no meu quarto ano!

- Quarto ano?! – ele afastou-a de si, seus olhos emitiam uma mistura de espanto e surpresa.

- Sim! – Hermione respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

- E posso saber o que a Srta Granger viu em mim? – seu tom era sério, mas havia um sorriso contido em sua face.

- Eu sempre o respeitei como grande professor e mestre de poções, e embora no meu primeiro ano tenha colocado fogo em suas vestes por pensar que estava azarando o Harry...para só depois, no final do ano letivo, entender que você estava-o protegendo do Quirrell; e de em meu segundo ano, ter pego alguns ingredientes de seu estoque particular para fazer a poção polissuco... e sim, sei que você sabe que fui eu, porque sei que você foi lá na enfermaria à procura do "cabeça-oca" que havia pego aqueles ingredientes, e me viu lá, com aquela cara feia e cheia de pelos. – enquanto ela falava, Snape conduzia-a até o sofá disposto próxima a lareira. – Em meu terceiro ano, foi quando eu parei de dar ouvidos aos comentários dos que diziam que você nunca havia estado do nosso lado e que Dumbledore era cego ao confiar em você. Contudo, você "avisou" sobre a condição do Lupin, naquela aula de DECAT em que o substituiu. E isso foi como um alerta pra mim, já que Harry estava atrás de Sirius; e Lupin e Sirius eram amigos. Depois você protegeu a mim, Harry e Ronald, quando Lupin se transformou. Ali, de primeira, não entendi o porquê de você ter nos protegido, mas quando observei a cena toda a distancia, eu encaixei os pontos. E foi quando parei de dar ouvidos aos que não confiavam..e passei a ouvir o que confiava, Dumbledore.

Enfim, no quarto ano, passei a observá-lo mais, principalmente após o ataque na copa mundial de quadribol; observei o quanto você estava tenso e se mostrava cada vez mais impaciente com atitudes irresponsáveis da maioria dos alunos. Eu já estava começando a me sentir confusa em observá-lo e me preocupar tanto com você, então o Vítor me convidou para o baile e eu resolvi aceitar. Tudo estava bem até vê-lo no salão, de certo eu imaginei que você me olhou por alguns breves segundos. E após esses segundos, eu só queria sair dali. Mas pra noite ficar pior, o Rony fechou com chave de ouro, quando disse qualquer coisa q não me lembro, sobre eu ter aceitado o convite do Krum. Tudo que me vinha a mente foi o momento em que protegeu-nos no terceiro ano...quando me impediu de ir até o Harry e ficou me segurando.. e fiquei sentada lá na escada, desejando que você estivesse ali para fazer como naquele dia.. Queria me sentir segura como naquele dia. – sentiu os braços de Snape apertando-a mais em seu colo. – Quando retornei no meu quinto ano, a primeira vez que lhe vi...não sei nem dizer como me senti. Um turbilhão de sentimentos apoderou-se de mim, mas quase não o vi durante o ano..foram raras as vezes que você comparecia ao salão principal para as refeições, principalmente depois que a Umbridge ficou infernizando a vida de todos. O sexto ano seguiu até que pacato, eu agüentei o Harry reclamando de você por quase todos os dias e noites, por causa das aulas de oclumência.

Conversei com Dumbledore muitas vezes durante aquele ano...ele já sabia como eu me sentia com relação a você. Através de Harry, fiquei sabendo sobre as buscas das horcruxes; em uma das minhas conversas com Dumbledore, notei a mão enegrecida. Também observei seu comportamento com o diretor...e quando aconteceu aquela aparente "fatalidade" na torre de astronomia... Harry contou tudo o que havia acontecido... ainda assim não consegui acreditar...algo em mim dizia que ele só viu o que quis ver, então ele me deu suas memórias daquela noite lá na torre... e simplesmente percebi o olhar que você e o diretor trocaram, a sua hesitação e depois o pedido... aquele "por favor Severo", não foi para que você o poupasse, mas para que você não desistisse e quebrasse a promessa que fez a ele. De alguma forma sabia que Dumbledore estava vivo, por que grande parte das proteções do castelo continuavam intactas, e nenhum professor reforçou.

Antes que as aulas aqui em Hogwarts começassem, quando eu deveria cursar o sétimo ano, mandei meus pais para a Austrália, como já lhe contei. Logo depois saímos, eu, Harry e Rony, atrás das Horcruxes restantes..passamos meses enfiados nos matos e florestas...bem..todo o resto do que se passou enquanto procurávamos as horcruxes e quando viemos para Hogwarts você sabe.

Logo que voltei da Austrália com meus pais, cerca de um mês depois, o Harry me comunicou que você havia recebido alta de StMungus, sem nenhum tipo de seqüela; Dumbledore havia provado sua inocência perante o mundo bruxo também. Buscar notícias de como você estava pelo Profeta era impossível, por que sempre que havia menção a ti, era sobre o seu trabalho de anos como espião para a Ordem. Eu ainda conseguia noticias suas com o Harry...das vezes em que ele encontrava-se com Dumbledore. Harry nunca desconfiou, até hoje, quando me entregou o seu bilhete.

- E por que ele não desconfiou antes e desconfiou agora?

- Ah.. é que ele via eu olhando o Profeta sempre, as vezes, como uma verdadeira desesperada. Eu mandava corujas ao Diretor semanalmente no primeiro ano..mas sempre foi difícil dele conseguir me mandar a resposta.. somente no segundo ano, onde ele estava constantemente aqui em Hogwarts para a reforma, ele dava um jeito de me mandar noticias sobre você pelo Harry, mas de um modo que pareceria mero "acaso". Hoje, logo após você sair do jantar, eu já estava saindo quando o Harry me chamou dizendo que tinha algo para mim. Eu estava um tanto irritada comigo mesma por causa de você, então, creio que quando o Harry disse que o bilhete era de um professor.. surtei um pouco. E ele me disse que, finalmente havia descoberto quem era a pessoa que me tirou o sossego nos últimos dois anos a espera de qualquer contato. – bocejou ao terminar de falar.

Snape sentiu-a aconchegar-se mais em seu colo, sabia que já deviam ser altas horas da madrugada e definitivamente, ela não poderia ficar ali. Se voltassem a se tocar como minutos atrás, poderia não ter tanto controle..só de cogitar essa hipótese, seu copo começou a reagir.

- Hermione, é melhor você ir, já está tarde. Certamente que você está cansada da viagem e de ter de lidar com aqueles primeiranistas. Venha, vou te levar até o segundo andar, de lá você segue para a torre da grifinória. – após ela levantar de seu colo, ele caminhou em direção ao quarto ao tempo que abotoava sua camisa que jazia totalmente aberta..retornou vestindo seu sobretudo. Viu-a sentada no braço da poltrona frente à lareira, de costas para ele. Pegou o hobby da jovem que estava no encosto e colocou-o sobre os ombros dela. – Vamos?

- Ãh?! Oh, sim, vamos! – Hermione sorriu e enfiou os braços nas mangas de seu hobby

Quando chegaram na sala de poções, Snape parou, a puxando, para em seguida fechar-lhe o hobby que estava aberto, expondo o ousado decote da camisola de Hermione.

- Não vai querer ninguém a abordando desta forma pelos corredores do castelo, certo Srta Granger? - disse quase sussurrando, diretamente ao pé do ouvido, enquanto amarrava habilmente o hobby.

- Obrigada. – ela respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios. Tocou a face de Severo e o beijou suavemente, entrelaçando os braços ao redor do pescoço do seu mestre de poções... sentiu ele abraçá-la pela cintura, apertando-a gentilmente.

___________________________________________________________________________

É gente.. é isso aí..

Esse ficou grandinho... até pensei em colocar em duas partes..mas depois desisti...

Não segui todos os detalhes dos livros e nem dos filmes... afinal..é fanfic..a gente faz o que quer! XD

Hum detalhe interessante.. descobri logo depois de escrever esse capitulo.. de certo vocês já devem ter visto, mas eu notei apenas da ultima vez que vi o 3º filme... lá na cena do salgueiro lutador, quando todos já estão lá fora e o Sev sai e ao mesmo tempo o Lupin se transforma... pulando a parte em que o Sev protege os 3.. já pra parte em que o Harry vai atrás do Sirius que está sendo atacado pelo Lupin.. a Hermione faz que vai junto, mas o Sev a segura "firmemente" pelos dois braços. A imagem fica em segundo plano já que em primeiro fica o Harry (¬¬)... como sou mais os livros que os filmes (salvo as cenas com o Alan *.* )... realmente não tinha visto este pequeno grande detalhe que pra quem ama o shipper SS/HG, significa muito! ^^

Beijinhossss... até o próximo!

Coments.. pleeeeease!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Gentemmmmmmmmmm... Capitulo 7 cheganduuuu.. *.*

Espero que gostem.. que realmente gostem..e quem não gostar.. espero que me diga também.. críticas construtivas são tão bem vindas quanto coments expressivos! \o/

**Miss Prince** – Brigaaaada pela review! ^^

**Thayz** – recomendo muuuuuuuuuuuuita cautela..kkkkkk...

E falando sério..desde que tu disse: "vai escrever outras sim!" ... to com duas na cabeça! XD

Mas compliiiiica.. quero terminar essa primeiro! Rsrs

**Pathy** – Adoro quando além de desejo tem aquele "algo a mais"... to tentando passar isso na fic... e sinto informar que essas minhas postagens rápidas (ultra mega The Flash, como disse a Dark . ) não vão ser sempre.. principalmente quando passarmos do capitulo 10... mas até lá..é só aproveitar! \o/

*Esse capítulo dedico a quatro pessoinhas que direta ou indiretamente tem me apoiado e me dado força pra continuar..são elas.. **Léo Lest, Pathy Potter, Dark Lady **e** Thayz Phoenix**!*

Vou deixar vocês lerem.. rsrs... (to nervosa aqui XD )

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Cap. VII**

Severo Snape descia as escadas em direção as masmorras quase correndo... precisava urgentemente de um banho para se recompor!

- Merlin, que noite!

Chegou em seu quarto, indo direto para o banheiro, arrancando as roupas no meio do caminho. Talvez um banho frio ajudasse seu cérebro parar de fazê-lo recordar tudo o que passou a pouco com aquela mulher. "E que mulher.".

Demorou-se debaixo da água congelante da madrugada por uns bons dez minutos. Enrolou-se em seu roupão negro e felpudo... recolheu as roupas que havia jogado pelo quarto anteriormente. Foi até a sala no intuito de despachar a bandeja que ainda estava sobre a mesinha em frente à lareira. Iluminou um pouco mais a sala, alcançou a mesinha e viu uma figura encolhida, adormecida na poltrona em frente.

"Hermione?! Mas... por Merlin, o que ela está fazendo aqui?"

Pegou a bandeja tratando de livras-se logo dela. Voltou, abaixou-se ao lado da poltrona e a chamou.

- Hermione! – ela respondeu apenas com um gemido, o que fez Snape automaticamente lembrar dos "outros" gemidos. – 'Oh Snape..controle-se!' – Hermione! Vamos, acorde! – agora sacudindo-a levemente pelos ombros.

- Hummmm.. Professor Snape... – balbuciou ainda dormindo.

- Não faz assim também que já é tortura! – isso foi mais para si do que para ela. – Hermione! Srta Granger, acorde! – exaltou-se por um momento. Talvez fosse melhor deixá-la dormindo; não estava em trajes apropriados e os pequenos gemidos fizeram com que uma incomoda ereção se formasse. Mas sua curiosidade em saber o porque dela estar ali falou mais forte.

Ela deu um pulo na poltrona e ele encarou dois olhos castanhos arregalados tamanho o susto que havia proporcionado.

- Desculpe.. não queria assustá-la, mas você não acordava! O que está fazendo aqui? Era para estar em seu quarto e não em meus aposentos!

- Profes...errr.. Severo, me desculpe. Mas quando saí da torre, antes de vir para cá, esqueci de ver qual seria a nova senha a partir de hoje. Então o retrato da mulher gorda não me permitiu entrar. Resolvi voltar pra cá..já que eu sei as senhas. Ficaria até de manhã e então iria procurar a Professora Minerva para saber a senha.

- E você ia dormir aqui sem me avisar?

- Ah! A porta do que eu creio ser o seu quarto estava entreaberta, e ouvi o barulho da água. Imaginei que não sairia mais do quarto até de manhã, e até lá, eu já teria saído, não queria incomodar você. Eu só preciso de um lugar pra dormir um pouco. – terminou de falar com os olhos fechados, e de volta a posição em que estava dormindo antes. – Hum, o quê?! Ei, o que você está fazendo?! – saiu do seu cochilo quando sentiu-se sendo erguida da poltrona.

- Apenas te levando para o meu quarto, para que você possa dormir numa cama confortável e não toda torta numa poltrona! – Snape agiu por impulso ao pegá-la e levá-la para sua cama, mas já que ela estava ali, por que não acordar ao lado daquela que o possuía?!

- Dormir ? Com você? Na mesma cama?

- Uhummm.. dormir, na mesma cama e comigo Srta Granger! – deu um de seus sorrisinhos contidos. – Eu disse dormir Hermione, iremos apenas dormir, saberei me comportar! – Depositou-a sentada na cama para tirar-lhe o hobby, puxou parte do cobertor, e mesmo sem necessidade, pegou-a no colo novamente, apenas para deitá-la na cama. – Boa noite!

Ela sentiu o beijo suave de Snape e quando ele se afastou. Hermione estava paralisada, todo o cansaço e sono de poucos segundos atrás sumiram misteriosamente.

"Na cama com o Severo Snape. Isso não vai dar certo! Desse jeito, dormir vai ser a ultima coisa que eu vou conseguir fazer, não com ele tão perto de mim."

Hermione virou-se, pondo-se de costas para o lado onde seu mestre de poções deitaria. Não pode deixar de imaginar como ele dormiria.. de certo, algo negro.. esperaria ele dormir para poder grudar-se ao corpo dele..com ele acordado, não teria coragem. E por falar em coragem, perguntou a si mesma, o que aconteceu, por que estava tão retraída agora..tão diferente do inicio da madrugada.

No banheiro, Snape tentava controlar sua excitação e lembrar aonde havia posto a sua sanidade ao levá-la para dormir em sua cama. Tudo bem que era "só dormir"...mas com aquele corpo, naquela camisola, aqueles seios, tudo ao seu alcance, dormir seria uma tarefa árdua esta noite.

Colocou uma box preta na esperança de ajudar a conter seu membro, e vestiu uma calça, também negra, de seu pijama de seda. Secou seu cabelo magicamente, apagou a luz e dirigiu-se para a cama.

Ela sentiu seu corpo inclinar levemente quando ele deitou ao seu lado. Ouviu-o soltar uma respiração longa e profunda. Sentiu-o virar de costas para ela, o que fez seu corpo ir em direção ao dele e suas costas colarem. O calor das costas dele a fez tremer em contraste com a frieza da sua; estava gelada, mas não estava com frio, todo seu corpo estava frio por fora de tanta ansiedade por estar dividindo a mesma cama com 'ele'. Estava fria por fora, mas por dentro, seu corpo estava se consumindo em chamas. Estremeceu mais uma vez ao sentir ele se mexer mais uma vez... desta vez em sua direção, e tocando-lhe o ombro.

- Hermione, você está acordada? – seu tom era quase um sussurro, não queria assustá-la novamente. Não estava frio ali, mas ela estava gelada. Pensou que como ele já estava acostumado ao clima das masmorras, não percebesse. Queria-a confortável e não tremendo de frio.

- Sim, estou! – criou coragem e virou-se ficando frente a ele.

- Não dormiu ainda, por quê? Está com frio? Você está gelada!

- Não é nada... não estou com frio... é só... que..

- Nervoso? Tensão? Ansiedade? - sorriu ao perceber como ela se sentia só por estar deitada na mesma cama que ele.

- É! – Hermione respondeu e se encolheu na cama; sentia-se uma tola, sua face corada de tanta vergonha. Ouviu-o rindo baixo.. – Não ri! – agora o encarando.

- Ta bom, ta bom! Parei! Agora, vem aqui e se vire. – Snape a puxou um pouco para si e esperou que ela virasse. – Pronto, agora vamos dormir! – puxou-a mais um pouco, levantou seus cachos, depositou um beijo em sua nuca, sentiu seu corpo arrepiar, deslizou sua mão até parar em sua cintura.

Hermione estava tensa... tentava, em vão, relaxar e desviar sua mente dos toques, beijos e carícias que havia trocado com aquele homem à suas costas. Agora, estavam ali, ambos, seminus, entre quatro paredes, no meio da noite, sem nenhuma possibilidade se serem interrompidos...

Deixando seu desejo falar mais alto, ela mexeu-se, indo mais para trás, encaixando seu corpo completamente ao dele, seu traseiro ficando bem em cima do seu membro. Com seu movimento, a mão dele deslizou, parando na altura de seu estomago.

"Droga! Podia ter parado um pouquinho mais em cima! Vamos Sev, acorde!"

Mexeu-se novamente, desta vez jogando o peso do seu corpo em cima do dele... as pontas dos dedos roçaram abaixo de seu seio...soltou um gemido abafado. Ficou ali, apreciando sua excitação, imaginando todas as carícias e prazeres que aquele a proporcionava através de pequenos toques. Abriu os olhos rapidamente ao sentir o volume que se formou em suas costas.

- Severo! – seu nome saiu como um gemido. Ela guiou a mão dele até seu seio. Sentiu-o apertando, massageando suavemente...enfiando a mão sob a camisola, acariciando-a.

Snape tentou se controlar, mas quando ela jogou seu corpo sobre o dele, junto com aquele gemido tão baixo, tão prazeroso, foi impossível não perceber o quanto ela estava excitada, e inevitável impedir que seu sexo reagisse. Sem falar naquele seu nome totalmente gemido, para depois ela mesma levar a mão dele naqueles seios.

"Hermione, Hermione... me faça parar agora!"

Enfiou a mão sob a camisola, acariciando-a, sentindo seus mamilos completamente túrgidos...apertou-o entre os dedos, o que a fez gemer e pressionar-se contra ele ainda mais.

- Severo..- ela estava completamente úmida, começou a se acariciar sobre a camisola; a sensação da seda deslizando sob sua pele só servia para aumentar seu tesão.

- Hermione...ahhh... Snape gemeu quando a pressão sobre seu membro aumentou. Ela havia jogado uma perna sobre as dele para se acariciar. – Hermione, tente se controlar! Vamos parar por aqui, não vamos nos precipitar!

Hermione sentou-se de uma vez, cortando o contato com ele, olhou para trás e pela fraca iluminação do quarto, viu que ele a observava aturdido; foi descendo seu olhar, encontrou-se com seu tórax nu. Lembrou-se da vontade que sentia de ter sua pele completamente nua sob aqueles pelos... percorreu seus olhos um pouco mais para baixo e pode ver o contorno do membro completamente enrijecido sob a calça de seda negra.

"Não sou de ferro! Não aguento mais essa tortura Severo Snape!"

Sob o olhar confuso de Snape, ela ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. Segurou a ponta de sua camisola e começou a levantá-la lentamente. Viu-o abrir e fechar a boca conforme suas coxas iam sendo exibidas, parou antes de mostrar a calcinha, 'um pouquinho de suspense', pensou, antes de literalmente arrancar a camisola, sem dar tempo dele ao menos tentar impedi-la.

Paralisado, Severo Snape estava paralisado pela visão a sua frente. Ninguém poderia dizer que não tentou impedir que as coisas chegassem a este ponto. Mas era ela quem dava a iniciativa, mas para todos á um limite... e o dele já estava em seu fim.

"Não a toque! Não a toque!"

Era tudo que sua mente conseguia gritar. Se a tocasse, perderia o pouco do controle que ainda lhe restava.

Observou-a apertar os próprios seios com as mãos, jogando a cabeça para trás...

"De onde tirou todo esse tesão mulher?"

Sentiu sua cueca ficar incrivelmente mais apertada quando ela o devorou com aqueles olhos castanhos, levando um dedo a boca, umedecê-lo e ir descendo com ele por todo corpo perfeito, entrado naquela minicalcinha preta. Prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos por um momento, buscando forças, sabe-se lá de onde, para pará-la.

- Hermione, por Merlin, eu não posso me controlar se você não se controla! – seu tom saiu exasperado quando a sentiu sobre si.

- Não estou pedindo pra você se controlar! – sussurrou no ouvido do 'seu mestre de poções', se abaixando para sentir os pelos do peito dele roçarem sob seus mamilos.

- Herm.. – mas ele não conseguiu terminar, apenas gemer e apertar-lhe as coxas.

Ela sorria levadamente. Sentada no quadril dele, sentia a pressão que o sexo rígido dele exercia sobre seu clitóris, mexia-se suavemente. As mãos dele apertando suas coxas e a expressão em seu rosto, ela via a luta dele..estava em duvida, se aproveitava as sensações, ou a impedia de continuar.

Hermione deslizou suas mãos até os ombros dele, arranhando-o com suas unhas conforme corria suas mãos por seus braços. Distribuiu beijos por todo seu tórax, subindo até o pescoço, onde a cada mordida leve que dava, ouvia um gemido estrangulado saindo da garganta dele e o sentia elevar o quadril contra ela, procurando mais contato. Se deitou sobre o peito dele, virou seu rosto, viu-o ainda de olhos cerrados, passou sua língua sobre os lábios dele.

- Severo, olhe para mim!

Snape abriu os olhos e viu os castanhos lhe observando atentamente, diria até ansiosamente. Aliviou a pressão nas coxas de Hermione, subiu uma mão até o rosto, puxando-a para um beijo, sendo correspondido prontamente. Empurrou seu corpo para o lado, fazendo-a se deitar sobre seu braço, percorreu seu corpo com a mão livre; apertava e massageava os seios dela e também aquele traseiro que o tirou do sério. Tudo que seu ouvido captava era os gemidos sufocados dela em sua boca.

Ela acariciava-o nas costas, arranhando-o às vezes. Sentiu-a deslizar a mão até seu membro, acariciá-lo sobre a calça. Então, desceu a mão dos seios em direção ao centro das pernas dela, sentiu a calcinha completamente molhada, passou seus dedos levemente por cima, fazendo-a vibrar sob si.

Interrompeu o beijo não conseguindo conter um gemido alto, quando a sentiu por a mão dentro de sua cueca para acariciá-lo. Libertando seu membro do aperto que a cueca causava... ela alisou toda sua extensão, parando abaixo de sua glande e apertando-o.

Ele levou sua mão até seu pênis, colocou-a sobre a mão dela, ajudando-a nos movimentos... não demorou para que tirasse-a dali e a colocasse acima da cabeça dela que já estava deitada na cama com o movimento do corpo dele. Unindo agora os dois braços dela acima da própria cabeça, e mantendo-o seguros ali pelos pulsos, Snape, abriu as pernas dela com o joelho, seu membro friccionado contra o quadril dela. Desceu seu rosto até os seios e chupou-os.. cada um a seu tempo... revezando entre sugar e apertar entre seus lábios, os mamilos rosados. Sua boca, ainda dava a devida atenção aos mamilos dela, enquanto sua mão descia até a calcinha molhada, percorrendo-a pelas laterais. Viu-a arfar, gemer, abrir mais as pernas e erguer os quadris, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Sim, sorriu de satisfação; fez um caminho de beijos molhados contra a pele agora quente dela, até alcançar o pé do ouvido.

- Foi você quem provocou! Arque com as consequências e agora.. aguente a tortura! – ela vibrou sob si.

- Me faz mulher! Me faz sua! – pedia uma Hermione arfante.

- Vire-se de bruços! – ele pediu, levantando-se da cama e tirando sua calça e cueca, libertando de vez sua ereção. Foi em direção aos pés da cama e observou uma Hermione seminua deitada, em sua, não, não era nenhuma ilusão, sim, aquela era "sua cama" e aquela mulher pedindo por ele era a "sua Hermione" usando uma calcinha que se na frente já era provocante, atrás não havia se não um pequeno triangulo que se perdia entre as pernas dela.

- Severo! Na fica só olhando, vem pra cá, se não eu vou até aí! – ela conseguiu tirá-lo de seu devaneio ao dizer isso. Logo sentiu-o subindo na cama, acariciando-a. Os lábios dele deixando beijos por toda suas costas...sentiu os dedos hábeis dele tocando sua calcinha e acariciando-a por trás.

Se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe, ela teria esquecido até seu próprio nome, mas o friozinho que ainda sentia na barriga, ao se dar conta que ele seria seu primeiro homem, seu primeiro amante, não a deixava relaxar por completo. E como se estivesse lido seus pensamentos, mesmo sabendo que ele não o fizera, Snape deitou ao seu lado.

- Por que está cada vez mais tensa minha linda? – ele deslizava os dedos pelas costas dela, causando-a arrepios.

- Por que você acha que estou tensa? – respondeu com outra pergunta e virou seu rosto para a direção dele.

- Dá pra ver que você está ansiosa...o que é compreensível, pois eu também estou..mas sinto você tensa, mesmo que esteja querendo pensar que está totalmente segura do que está fazendo. – ele beijou-a no ombro.

- Fiz algo errado até agora? – suspirou sentindo os beijos e os dedos que ainda bailavam suavemente em suas costas.

- Não... absolutamente, não!

- Só estou um pouco ansiosa, o que não quer dizer que eu não tenha certeza do que estou fazendo!

- Não quero que você se precipite Hermione, apenas isso. Não precisamos fazer isso agora...

- Precisamos! – ela o cortou. – eu preciso e quero!

- Por quê?

- Porque quero ser sua! Quero que você seja meu primeiro e único... preciso sentir você totalmente agora, como eu sempre desejei, mas não pude ter.. antes que você possa mudar de idéia ou se interessar por uma mulher mais interessante e mais experiente... antes que você enjoe de mim e me expulse da sua vida! Quero você Severo... e quero me dar a você, agora, aqui!

Snape beijou-a, puxando-a para si, aconchegando-se naquele corpo agora tão quente quando o seu. Apesar da excitação dos dois, o beijo foi cálido, suave e profundo. Rompeu o beijo abraçando-a contra seu peito, para que pudesse falar diretamente em seu ouvido.

- Nunca... nunca vou deixá-la Hermione, muito menos por causa de outra mulher. Se a partir de agora, algum dia eu não estiver mais presente em sua vida, será por que eu já não estarei vivo ou por que você assim quis!

- Não! Eu nunca... – ela não concluiu o que pretendia dizer.

- Shiii.. relaxe...apenas relaxe! Não há porque termos pressa meu anjo! Vou estar sempre aqui para você!

- Para sempre?! – ela ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Eternamente meu amor! – beijou-a profundamente até senti-la relaxar em seus braços. – Vamos dormir um pouco, seu dia será puxado hoje... não hesitarei em tirar pontos da Grifinória se eu ver a senhorita dormindo ou cochilando em minha aula! – ensaiou aquele seu típico olhar "a la" temido professor de poções.

- Sim senhor professor Snape! – Hermione respondeu risonha, aconchegando-se no peito de Severo.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Aeeeeeeeeee... \o/

Acabou.. e era isso aí gente! Espero que tenham gostado... que tenha dado pra sentir aquela coisa estranha que dá ao ler umas fic NC.

Adeusss pra vocês! o/

Ahhhhhhhh... é mentira... rsrsrs...

É claro que vai ter mais.. ^^

Realmente espero que gostem desse capitulo... por que to até surtada aqui de tanto trabalho que deu.... rsrsrs... como já devem ter percebido... não quero nada sexualmente "escrachado"... o que é mais complicado de se fazer, ao menos para mim.

Quem quiser me dar uma "help" com a fic.. me procure no orkut, add no msn, mande mensagem privada, telepatia também é bem vinda!rsrsrs

Orkut – Anny Drachemberg; qualquer coisa dêem busca em "Drachemberg". Se só aparecer um "tal" de Daniel Drachemberg, vão pelo orkut dele que eu to lá.

MSN – athina_txf (é hotmail viu?)


	8. NA Esclarecimentos

_Meninass.. perdão pela demora em postar a fic..._

_mas aconteceram tantas coisas... na essência nada bom.._

_mas tudo acabou bem.. ainda assim.. são provações que acabam mexendo com nosso equilíbrio!_

_Enfim.. passando só para agradecer aos comentários.._

**Selen Veane**, linda..obrigada pelo apoio aquela noite no msn! Tava realmente precisando!^^

**Luxury FireGirl**, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic... ;D

**RakBlack,** Seja bem vinda flor! Obrigada pelo review... e eu não teria tanta certeza do que você disse, hein! rsrsrs

_Estarei recomeçando a digitar a fic assim que postar essa nota!_

_Beijoss... e obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!_

_**Any**  
_


	9. Chapter 8

**Obrigada pelos comentários e desculpe tê-los feito esperar tanto!**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Cap. VIII**

Snape esticou seu braço livre até o criado mudo atrás de si, onde pegou sua varinha e com um simples "accio" trouxe-o de volta a cama. Não passou cinco minutos para sentir uma inquieta Hermione em seus braços.

- O que foi Hermione?

- É essa calcinha!

- O que tem esse retalho que você chama de calcinha? - ele bufou.

- Ahhh.. não fala assim... pra quem olhou tanto, certamente que gostou! – ela riu. – Mas ela está me incomodando..tá molhada.

- Quer que a seque? – perguntou indeciso, parecia que toda a tensão sexual entre eles estava voltando.

- Não..melhor tirar mesmo. Sabe, é até mais confortável!

- Se você prefere assim. – Snape ficou esperando ela tirar a calcinha, mas ela simplesmente não se mexeu. – Desistiu?

- Não!

- E o que está esperando pra tirar?

- Pensei que você quisesse fazer isso por mim! – o tom de voz dela foi o mais "inocente".

- HERMIONE!

- Ahh, Sev...

- Sev?! – ele a encarou com ambas as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- É, Sev! Eu te chamo assim há algum tempo, comecei quando ficava falando de você pro Jamie! – uma gostosa risada se seguiu.

- Jamie?

- Sim... ele não entendia nada, mas por isso mesmo que eu sempre contei as coisas a ele.

- Jamie?

- É Sev! Jamie!

- E quem é esse?

- Meu irmão, que daqui a poucos meses fará dois anos! – Hermione não conseguiu evitar e soltou uma gargalhada alta. – Ai.. desculpa, mas não deu pra segurar! – e voltou a sua crise solitária de riso.

Tudo que Snape fez foi bufar..faria ela engolir aquelas risadas, deixá-la-ia completamente muda. Aproveitando-se da crise riso, retirou facilmente o braço sob ela, jogou o cobertor sobre ele longe, segurou a calcinha de Hermione pelos fios laterais e a tirou tão rapidamente, que ela só parou de rir quando sentiu suas pernas serem erguidas por ele, afim de retirar a pequena peça.

- Severo, o que você está fazendo?

- O que você me pediu... mas, vou lhe dar algo extra! – sorriu marotamente, enquanto abaixava-se indo em direção ao meio das pernas de Hermione.

- Severo nãoo.. oh meu Deus... Severo! – perdeu todo o controle quando sentiu a língua dele acariciando-a tão intimamente.

Snape observou-a cravar as unhas no lençol da cama quando sua língua invadiu seu sexo. Sentia-a arquear o corpo e travou as pernas inquietas dela com os braços. Ouviu seu nome ser gemido diversas vezes, frases tão incoerentes que ele não compreendeu. O cheiro doce, seu sabor, tudo nela era viciante, queria sentir também seu calor. Então, enquanto acariciava-a na parte mais sensível com a língua, começou a passar os dedos suavemente pela entrada, exageradamente, úmida dela; sentiu-a empurrar o quadril em sua direção e gemer. Deslizou a ponta do seu dedo, intensificando os movimentos de sua língua, penetrou-a completamente com o dedo..gemidos altos... sentiu as paredes dela apertando-o e não pode conter seu próprio gemido.

Retirou o dedo, ouviu-a grunhir pela perda.. levou a mão até a boca dela, sentindo-a chupar seus seu dedo e gemer ao provar seu próprio sabor. Levou a mão novamente até a entrada dela, explorando cada centímetro, deslizou seu dedo penetrando-a novamente. Começou movimentos leves, seu dedo deslizando facilmente de tão molhada que estava. Um segundo dedo juntou-se ao primeiro, sentiu a pressão ao redor deles aumentar e sentiu-a ficar tensa, voltou toda sua atenção, com a boca, ao ponto mais acima, antes de fazer qualquer movimento com seus dedos. . e não demorou muito para senti-la empurrando o quadril novamente contra seus dedos e ouvir seus gemidos. Segurando sua vontade de mover os dedos, continuou a acariciá-la com sua língua. Queria senti-la gozando, descobrir como era vê-la "chegar lá".

Não precisou esperar muito.

Hermione se sentia nas nuvens, a sensação da língua dele junto com aqueles dedos a preenchendo deixavam-na louca para gozar logo. De todas as vezes que se tocou pensando nele, todas foram boas, apesar do sentimento de frustração que ficava depois; mas nenhuma dessas vezes chegava perto do que sentia agora. Quando ele ofereceu o dedo, que estava dentro de si, para prová-lo, sentiu-se ainda mais excitada. Ao sentir algo maior penetrá-la, não pode evitar ficar um pouco tensa e receosa, mas logo o prazer tomou conta e o que sentiu foi apenas mais prazer. Desejou apenas para si mesma, que não fossem os dedos, mas o membro ereto daquele homem entre suas pernas.

E foi imaginando isso que não tardou sentir seu orgasmo se aproximando. Suas pernas tornando-se estranhamente leves, seu ventre se contraindo rapidamente. Seus pensamentos esvaindo-se. Queria senti-lo mais..mais forte.. mais pressão. E tentando obter isso, agarrou Snape pelos cabelos, seus pés ficando nos ombros dele... ouviu-o grunhir entre suas pernas e esse gesto foi o que a levou ao êxtase.

Tudo que Snape conseguiu foi grunhir quando sentiu-a agarrar seus cabelos e forçá-lo ainda mais contra seu meio, com os pés em seus ombros. Chupou-a mais forte e por fim, sentiu-a no ápice do prazer. As pernas sobre seus ombros tremeram, a mão em seus cabelos soltaram-se para agarrar o travesseiro e seio. Viu-a jogar a cabeça para trás, olhos fechados, boca entreaberta. Seu nome foi dito não uma, mas o que lhe pareceu milhões de vezes, como um mantra. Retirou seus dedos, deslizando-os para terminar o que sua boca começara.

Hermione não sentiu os dedos abandonarem seu interior, também não sentiu quando eles substituíram a língua habilidosa de Snape. Tudo que sentia eram as novas e intensas sensações em seu corpo. Segurou até onde pode, mas quando não conseguiu mais segurar, deixou o corpo relaxar e a onda de prazer invadir sua alma. A ultima coisa que conseguiu foi chamá-lo, não baixo... mas num quase grito de prazer.

Snape continuou a tocá-la até sentir os tremores diminuírem. Quando sentiu o corpo dela relaxar sobre a cama, deu um beijo sobre o agora inchado e protuberante clitóris, ao toque, ouviu-a gemer e empurrá-lo dali. Sim, aquele orgasmo fora realmente cansativo; com um leve sorriso no rosto, deitou ao lado dela, dando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios e ficou observando-a.

- E então?

- Hummmm – tudo que ela conseguiu fazer foi responder com um gemido.

- Será que agora você consegue dormir?

Snape viu um sorriso tímido aparecer nos lábios dela ao tempo em que um sim era feito com a cabeça.

________________________________________________________________________________

Bom peoples.. é isso aí.. espero que tenha valido a pena toda essa espera por um capitulo tão curtinho e ruinzinho como esse!rsrsrs

Tentarei não demorar tanto com o próximo capitulo.. ele também é curtinho! Rsrss

Beijosss.. obrigada a todos vcs!^^


	10. Chapter 9

E estamos de voltaaa!!!! Aproveitando a deixa... FELIZ PÁSCOAAAAAAA!!!! \o/

**Thayz** - Guriaaa... adoooooro seus reviews.. mas vc já sabe disso!!! rsrsrs

É, tá complicado, mas to tentando não "escrachar" nas cenas NC...

Ai, ai... queria ta no lugar da Hermione.. Mas Snape para mim, só em sonho mesmo! T.T

**RakBlack - **Pleeaaseee.. diga que eu não te matei... quero minha leitora de voltaaaaaa!!! xD

Obrigadaaa florrr.. bom saber que tu está gostando... =***

* * *

**A**gora... al di sotto! ;D

* * *

**Cap. IX**

Enquanto um Severo Snape e uma Hermione Granger dormiam profundamente abraçados, no Salão Principal, Alvo Dumbledore anunciava a toda escola que não haveriam aulas de poções para nenhuma turma, e que os alunos sonserinos, deveriam procurar o monitor chefe de sua casa, acaso ocorresse alguma eventualidade, ou os outros professores ou monitores.

Um leve burburinho se fez pelo salão, mas o diretor não disse nada além disto. Apenas lançou um olhar significativo a uma única pessoa, que sentava a mesa da Grifinória.

Harry Potter, após a declaração do diretor, soube aonde sua amiga certamente estava e sorriu ao imaginar a felicidade que Hermione poderia estar sentindo, "se estiver acordada a essa hora", não pode deixar de pensar.

- Harry, por que esse sorriso? – Gina perguntou, curiosa, ao namorado.

- Daqui a pouco eu te conto Ginny. Termina logo o café e vem comigo!

- O que foi que você descobriu Harry? – dessa vez, Rony, que observava o amigo, questionou. Estava curioso, pois desde a noite anterior que ele estava agindo um tanto estranho, principalmente com a "Mione", que nem estava com eles agora e nem estava na torre esta manhã.

- Ok, termina o café e vem comigo você também! – Harry sorriu.

"Qual será a reação deles?"

Harry, Gina e Rony não demoraram a sair do salão principal, guiados por Harry, foram em direção ao banheiro dos monitores no 3º andar, como na noite anterior. Usou alguns feitiços de proteção, não queria que ninguém além deles ouvisse o que ele iria contar.

- Harry! Pra que todo esse suspense?! Conta logo! – Rony disse impaciente.

- Não quer esperar a Mione? Ou você vai contar para ela depois? – disse Gina.

- A Mione já sabe! – Harry sorriu – E eu acabei de descobrir onde ela está e provavelmente passou a noite, ou melhor, a madrugada!

Harry contou aos dois o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, do bilhete que o professor Snape pediu que ele entregasse a Hermione, da reação dela quando ele entregou o bilhete e contou também que por causa dessa reação, descobrira quem era a pessoa que nos últimos dois anos ela estava esperando alguma forma de contato e sempre buscava noticias.

- Quer dizer então que é do Snape que a Mione gosta esses anos todos? – Gina perguntou ainda surpresa com a noticia.

- Sim! E acho que ela gosta dele há mais de 3 anos, mas daí só iremos saber perguntando diretamente a ela! – Harry agora olhava para o seu amigo, Rony, que parecia olhar algo invisível a sua frente. – Rony, tudo bem? RONY!

- Ah?!... Que foi?

- Está tudo bem com você?

- Sim, sim! Só estava aqui pensando... a história toda é muito louca, mas faz sentido e na verdade, pensando bem, eles até combinam! A Mione dificilmente conseguiria manter algum relacionamento com alguém da nossa idade ou até uns 5 anos mais velho do que ela. Vocês conseguem imaginar a Mione com algum rapaz da nossa idade? – Rony finalizou olhando, ora para a irmã, ora para o 'cunhado'.

- Na verdade, não! – Harry disse, olhando para Gina a seguir. – Ginny!?

- Eu também não consigo...

A Mione além da mente brilhante, que por si só já contribui para que ela "veja" cada pessoa sobre um determinado ponto de vista, sempre foi mais de se sentir à vontade em conversas "adultas", digamos. Antigamente, quando as meninas ficavam conversando sobre garotos no dormitório, na verdade elas faziam isso o tempo todo, a Mione logo saía dali e ia para a biblioteca ou o salão comunal. Sei que ela sempre ia conversar com o diretor e também com a professora Minerva, mas provavelmente conversasse com os outros professores e funcionários daqui, com exceção do Filch e da professora Sibila, é claro! – todos riram à isso. – Mas, enfim, ela escolheu bem! O professor Snape já tinha o seu charme, agora então, o que ele deverá receber de bilhetinhos!

- Como assim já tinha o seu charme? – Harry perguntou um tanto enciumado.

- Ah Harry! A maioria das alunas da escola achava o professor Snape interessante, e isso na época em que ele andava com aquela capa farfalhando atrás dele e todos achavam que ele não estava do nosso lado. Ele está muito diferente, certamente, em todos os sentidos, pelo que você nos contou. E se for assim mesmo, não é só a Mione que gosta dele, ele também gosta dela, ontem ele a olhou de uma forma....

- Ééé! Eu também vi, ele a olhou como se entrasse em um devaneio, como se lembrasse de algo; quando Harry o chamou, parecia que saia de um transe. – Rony complementou atraindo a atenção para si. – Wow, quem poderia imaginar grifinória e sonserina, Hermione Granger e Severo Snape, juntos! Essa eu acho que nem a louca da professora Trelawney adivinharia!

- Aii! Tô louca pra ver a Mione! Vou fazer ela me contar tudo! – Gina disse quase dando pulinhos.

- Ainda não Gina! Ninguém pode saber, e nem a Mione pode saber que eu contei a vocês dois, só depois que eu contar a ela, ok? – Harry disse sério.

- Tá certo! – Rony afirmou, pondo-se em pé.

- Tá bom, tá bom... mas ela vai me contar tudo, de qualquer forma! – Gina riu.

- Daí é com vocês duas! Agora vamos, se não iremos nos atrasar para a primeira aula e temos que passar a matéria para a Mione depois. Hoje ela não deve aparecer até o jantar! – Harry olhou para Gina, que estava completamente vermelha. "Certamente que ela entendeu o que eles, provavelmente, ficariam fazendo até o jantar.".

- Porque até o jantar? – Rony perguntou.

- O Snape disse para eu ir a sala dele hoje, antes do jantar, mas eu vou depois do jantar, se ele aparecer na mesa dos professores e a Mione também aparecer no salão principal!

- É melhor mesmo! – Rony riu. – Vamos lá pessoal, que tá na hora!

Harry desfez os feitiços que havia posto no banheiro, e os três saíram, indo para a aula de transfiguração com a professora Minerva.

Gina, para não precisar repetir todo o sexto ano, fez o que muitos sextanistas do ano da grande batalha final; antes do inicio do ano letivo, fizeram as provas e testes que os aprovaria ou não, como em um ano letivo comum. Com a vantagem de ter dois anos para estudar e aprender muitas outras coisas. Ela aproveitava para tirar algumas duvidas nos fins de semana em que Hermione visitava a Toca.

* * *

Ééé... eu disse que seria curtinho...

E sim povos e povas.. eles dormiram.. abstrai genteee.. abstrai... hihihi

Próximo capitulo, voltaremos as masmorras, agora já quentes! uuuiiiaaaa!!! *-*

Thayzzz.. quicaaa ai na cadeira! xD

Bjuuuu gentennn!!!


	11. Chapter 10

**Thayz**...

_Obrigaaaaaadaaa pelos review! *-*_

_Dessa vez sem 'notinhas'..sorry..sem inspiração! _T.T

___________________________________________________________

**Capitulo X**

Em seu escritório, Dumbledore, sentado em sua cadeira, estava pensativo. Parecia que tudo finalmente estava tomando o rumo certo.

- Aqueles dois só terão de esperar um ano para poder assumir publicamente, principalmente enquanto forem aluna e professor! – Alvo vocificou seu pensamento.

"Pela hora, amanhã de manhã eles não devem acordar antes das 10h. A Senhoria Granger perderá as aulas, mas sei que não iria acrescentar em nada ao conhecimento dela. Basta eu contar alguma desculpa a Minerva para justificar a ausência da jovem durante o decorrer do dia amanhã. Quanto ao meu pupilo, um pequeno bilhete e ele entenderá.

Dumbledore puxou um pergaminho e escreveu dois pequenos bilhetes, uma para Minerva e outro para Severo. O de Severo ele só mandaria pela manhã, mas o de Minerva, resolveu entregar de imediato, assim seria mais convincente, afinal, o que teria de mais em dizer que o Professor Snape, juntamente com a querida grifinória de Minerva, saíram no meio da madrugada?! E qual seria o motivo?! Ah! Esse é mais fácil ainda de se imaginar.. alguma doença trouxa que o nosso mestre de poções tenha a cura, e juntos, partiram. Bem simples, basta que eles não saiam dos aposentos para que ninguém os veja.

Assim, Dumbledore mandou o bilhete para Minerva através de seu patrono e foi para seus aposentos. Pela manhã, viu a coruja dela esperando-o em frente a uma das janelas de seu quarto, leu o bilhete e despachou a coruja. A desculpa foi bem aceita. Após o café da manhã, enviaria uma coruja a seu pupilo.

Após anunciar a suspensão das aulas de poções do dia e constatar a falta dos dois ao café da manhã, Dumbledore dirigiu-se novamente ao seu escritório. Pegou o bilhete que havia escrito na madrugada e dirigiu-se ao corujal, lá, localizou a coruja de Snape, que o reconheceu e foi voando até ele. Amarrou o pergaminho em uma de suas patas e pediu que entregasse ao seu dono ou a Hermione Granger.

Enquanto a coruja negra afastava-se dali, Alvo a observava sorridente.

- Um belo lindo dia! Oh sim, realmente belo!

~~~oOo~~~oOo~~~oOo~~~oOo~~~oOo~~~

Hermione acordou assim que ouviu leves batidas vindo da sala. Levantou-se o mais rápido e silenciosamente possível vendo que Snape ainda dormia profundamente. Pegou seu hobby que estava numa poltrona próxima a cama e foi até a sala, lá, localizou as batidas vindo da janela em que ela havia fiado em frente na noite anterior...

Uma coruja negra bicava suavemente o vidro da janela.. Hermione abriu a janela e ao invés de entrar voando, a coruja simplesmente pulou em seu braço e estendeu-lhe a pata. Foi então que ela avistou o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho junto a ela. Retirou a fita que o prendia, ao fazer isso, a negra coruja saltou de seu braço e voou janela afora.

Curiosa por saber quem lhe enviara aquele pergaminho, afinal, nunca havia visto aquela coruja, Hermione desenrolou rapidamente o papel em suas mãos. Logo reconheceu a caligrafia como sendo a do diretor. Conforme lia o curto bilhete, seu sorriso foi-se fazendo. Ao virar para voltar ao quarto, deparou-se com um Severo Snape descabelado, um tanto sonolento, trajando uma calça de seda negra e descalço, apertando a base do nariz com uma mão. Sorriu a esta visão e esperou até que ele a olhasse para dizer alguma coisa.

- Você sabe as horas? – Snape levantou a cabeça para poder olhá-la.

- Não faço a mínima idéia, só sei que vamos ter de tomar café aqui e você vai ter que me aturar até o horário do jantar! – ela respondeu sorrindo e indo em direção a ele. – Dumbledore mandou este bilhete para nós!

Snape pegou o bilhete que ela estendia em sua direção. Hermione ficou calada a sua frente, vendo-o sorrir ao terminar a leitura.

- Não sei como ele soube, mas, ainda bem que tecnicamente estou de folga. Seria terrível dar aulas caindo de sono! – Severo olhou-a sorrindo.

- Ah! Assim não vale, é como se você colocar a culpa por não ter acordado ou dormido, em mim! – Hermione cruzou os braços e fingiu uma cara de zangada.

- De certa forma, a culpa foi sua, mas também minha. Se eu não tivesse te levado para a minha cama, teríamos dormido umas duas horas a mais e teríamos conseguido acordar na hora hoje! – vendo-a agora completamente vermelha, Snape puxou-a para si. – Não precisa ficar vermelha minha pequena... já que estamos presos aqui nas masmorras e só poderemos sair à noite, quero aproveitar o dia ao seu lado. – afastou o rosto dela de seu peito e segurou-a pelo queixo, erguendo-o em direção a sua face – de preferência, dando muitos beijos, afinal, temos dois anos para "tirar o atraso", certo?

- Tecnicamente seria cerca de cinco anos, mas melhor deixar dois, porque "tirar o atraso" de cinco anos de beijos em um dia, provavelmente eu não aguento! – ela riu suavemente. – Quer dormir mais um pouco, já que você disse estar caindo de sono?! – encarou-o bem nos olhos, seus rostos estavam bem próximos, jaziam abraçados, ele agora deslizava uma mão sobre a face dela.

- Na verdade, não! E você? - Snape perguntou enquanto seu dedão traçava os lábios rosados da mulher a sua frente; viu-a fechar os olhos com seu toque. – Quer?

- Hum?

- Você quer dormir mais um pouco?

- Definitivamente, não!

O que se seguiu foi um beijo gentil e profundo. Uma forma de dizer 'bom dia' um ao outro.

Suavemente, Hermione deslizou seus braços para enlaçar o pescoço de Severo. Sentiu-o deslizar a mão em seu rosto até sua nuca e agarrar-lhe gentilmente os cabelos, dando uma leve puxada para trás, o que fez suas bocas romperem o contato e ela deixar escapar um gemido baixo e quase involuntário. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com aquelas duas ônix sobre si, nunca vira-o com os olhos tão negros e brilhantes. A mão dele em seus cabelos começou a deslizar por suas costas, o que provocou uma série de arrepios por seu corpo. Baixando uma mão, ela mesma desfez o nó de seu hobby e guiou a mão dele que estava em sua cintura, para dentro, sentindo as mãos mornas dele pousar em sua pele nua.

Para Snape, era como se ela o enfeitiçasse, cada vez que a tocava... as expressões dela quando sentia prazer, os gemidos, isto o fazia enlouquecer por dentro, e embora sua vontade fosse avançar todos os sinais possíveis e prová-la inteiramente, ele queria que tudo fosse inesquecível, que antes de tudo, ela descobrisse o prazer que ele tem a oferecer. Mesmo que tudo exalasse sexo nas ultimas horas, sua intenção era "fazer amor pela primeira vez com a mulher que eu amo"... Antes de virá-la e colocá-la contra o batente da porta, dá-lhe uma leve mordida no pescoço e erguê-la, segurando-a pelas coxas, prendendo-a ainda mais com seu próprio corpo, ele a olhou nos olhos e disse claramente:

- Me diz até onde eu posso ir! Me peça para parar, que eu paro!

Tudo que ouviu vindo dela foram gemidos e um gritinho de surpresa quando a ergueu. No momento em que a prendeu com seu corpo, não pode conter um gemido ao sentir sua ereção contra a intimidade dela. Sentiu-a apertar ainda mais as pernas ao redor de si, o que causou ainda mais pressão sobre seus sexos. Não foi um gemido que saiu de sua garganta agora, mas um urro, um urro de puro prazer; ainda pode sentir quando ela terminou de quando ela terminou de apertá-lo fortemente nas costas, enquanto alguns gemidos involuntários saltavam de sua boca.

Envolveu-a firmemente com os braços e entrou no quarto, sentando-se na lateral da cama, fazendo com que ela ficasse sentada em seu colo. Sua mão direita fez todos os contornos possíveis da mulher sobre si. Sentia os arrepios e os gemidos que seus toques causavam; levou seus dedos aos lábios rosados e ela chupou-lhe o dedo da forma mais provocante, sob seus olhos. Ficou tão vidrado na imagem dela deliciando-se com seu dedo, que nem a sentiu ficar ajoelhada na cama, ainda sobre seu colo; só sentiu quando, ela sorrindo "marotamente", o empurrou, fazendo-o cair de costas na cama.

________________________________________________________________________________________

....continuaaa...

Mais uma vezz.. sorry a demora!^^

Beijinhos!


	12. Chapter 11

Olá olá olá a todossss!!!! o/

Pois é.. dessa vez consegui não demorar muito..

Capitulo curtinho, mais uma vez, por que não está completo.. mas já estou dando continuidade..

**Thayz...**

Frrrô... agora simmmm agradecendo decentemente ao review q me mandaste...

Obrigaaaaaaaaaada!!! \o/ (rsrsrs)

E cá estamos nós de volta as masmorras... espero que aprecie!

Bjks!

Agradeço também aos que estão acompanhando a fic!

Beijinhos a todos!!!! **s2**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Cap. XI**

Snape acordou ao sentir um suave movimento ao seu lado na cama, embora sua vontade inicial fosse virar para o lado e voltar a dormir, forçou-se a levantar quando ouviu o barulho da janela sendo aberta. Por breves segundos, os fatos da madrugada começaram a rodar como um filme em sua cabeça, principalmente quando olhou para o lado aonde ela havia dormido, avistando a camisola e calcinha sobre a poltrona... e foi o que fez levantar-se, ir ao banheiro jogar uma água no rosto, afim de despertar mais, e seguir para a sala após enfiar apenas a calça de seu pijama de seda negro.

Ficou parado a porta, observando-a, abaixou a cabeça por alguns instantes, a fim de espantar uma dor de cabeça que sempre tinha quando dormia pouco; mas logo ergueu seu olhar ao senti-la observando-o. foi quando perguntou se ela saberia as horas. Sabia que provavelmente estariam atrasados, a julgar pela claridade que entrava pela janela que ela abrira.

Desconcentrou-se por alguns segundos ao que ela disse e observou apenas seu caminhar, em sua direção. Sabia que aquele hobby era tudo que ela estava usando; seus cabelos agora mais volumosos, embora os cachos continuassem perfeitos; e aquele rosto lindo cheio de sono, só fazia aumentar a vontade que tinha de carregá-la para a cama para fazerem amor, como os amantes fazem ao acordar um nos braços do outro. Saiu de seus devaneios quando ela lhe estendeu um pergaminho... a noticia não poderia ser melhor, passar o dia juntos!

Agora estavam ali, novamente na cama, ela o sorria marotamente após tê-lo empurrado, fazendo-o cair deitado na cama. Viu-a retirar o hobby que ainda estava usando, expondo-se inteiramente a ele.

Sentiu seus dedos deslizando sobre seu peito, para em seguida ela abaixar-se em direção a si e ir traçando uma trilha de beijos e leves mordidas. Não conseguiu conter muitos gemidos, era uma sensação nova alguém lhe tocando sem reservas; um pensamento racional para o momento seguiu-se em sua mente, e embora pensamentos racionais geralmente nos arranque do mundo "imaginário", o seu, felizmente estava correto.

"Da mesma maneira que eu quero explorar cada pedacinho do corpo dela, ela também quer fazer o mesmo comigo!"

Seu pensamento provou-se correto quando a sentiu descer por entre suas pernas, deixando seu corpo deslizar ate que ela postasse ajoelhada a sua frente, acariciando-o sob a fina seda negra. Ainda sobre a calça, ela deu leves mordidas por todo seu comprimento, o que arrancou de si muitos gemidos. Já imaginava o que viria a seguir, mas desta vez, não seria ele quem iria interromper, iriam até onde ela permitisse.

Hermione estava sentindo-se deliciada por ver as sensações que estava provocando, e isso a impulsionava a continuar e fazer desse o seu grande dia ao lado do seu amado.

Ouviu-o sufocar um gemido na garganta quando libertou sua ereção da seda negra, e viu-o agarrar os lençóis da cama, provavelmente pelo prazer que sentia em antecipação. Queria retribuir todo o prazer que ele havia proporcionado a ela naquela madrugada e queria que não fosse apenas o sexo em si, então, nada melhor que devolver na mesma moeda, não?!

Distribuiu beijos por todo comprimento da ereção dele, chegando à ponta, fez como se fosse experimentar um doce novo, passou a língua suavemente pelas beiradas até chegar ao centro...finalmente sentindo sabor dele; o gemido profundo dele quando ela o enlaçou em sua boca, a fez sentir-se motivada a continuar até o ápice do prazer e prová-lo por completo.

Snape sentia-se quase nas nuvens, havia esquecido como a sensação era deliciosa. A forma com que ela o tocava e literalmente o chupava, era única. Tinha certeza que era a primeira vez que ela tocava em um homem desta maneira, mas mesmo sendo a primeira, ela o fazia com perfeição. Era como se ela soubesse como fazer para arrancar mais gemidos de si, como se conhecesse todos os pontos sensíveis em seu corpo; apesar de estarem juntos a menos de 12horas, era como se tivessem feito amor durante a vida toda.

Sentiu seu corpo tremer quando ela forçou seu sexo na garganta...há tempos não mantinha qualquer tipo de relacionamento sexual, as coisas deveriam acontecer rápido depois de quase três anos sem coisas do gênero... e se ela continuasse dessa forma, logo perderia o controle das coisas ali.

Totalmente excitada, era como Hermione se sentia. Se antes havia pensando que vê-lo sentindo prazer com ela, a faria querer vê-lo tendo mais prazer, estava absolutamente certa. E sentir tanto prazer ao dar prazer a ele era uma das melhores coisas que descobriu nestas horas que estavam juntos. Quando sentiu o corpo dele tremer ao forçar mais o membro dele em sua boca, imaginou se o corpo dele reagiria da mesma forma durante um orgasmo. Decidida a vê-lo chegar ao ápice a fim de sentir, ouvir e ver o seu prazer, intensificou os movimentos. Começou a chupá-lo mais forte ao tempo que sua mão fazia movimentos contínuos em torno de seu sexo. Por alguns instantes, não o ouviu gemer, voltou a forçar o membro dele em sua garganta, fazendo-o tremer novamente e arrancando novos gemidos, desta vez, mais altos que os anteriores.

- Hermione!!! – Snape disse com alguma dificuldade enquanto tentava se controlar para não gozar.

- Hummm? – foi a resposta que ele obteve, e observou-a respondendo olhando para ele, sem interromper o que estava fazendo, o que fez a vontade dele em se despejar, só aumentar.

- Se você não parar agora... eu.. eu.. – viu-a desocupar a boca, enquanto sua mão continuava o movimento.

- Então goza para mim Severo! – Snape praticamente urrou de tanto prazer que sentiu pelas palavras e por sentir a boca dela o tomando novamente.

Hermione viu-o apoiar-se nos braços para poder observá-la, e tendo ele ali, observando-a atentamente os movimentos de sua mão, sua língua, sua boca, as coisas ficavam ainda mais excitantes o sabor dele ia ficando em sua boca ..seus gemidos estrangulados, seus olhos negros hipnotizados pela cena que via; viu os braços dele fraquejarem, fazendo-o cair deitado na cama novamente. Ouviu-o chamar seu nome com urgência, sabia que estava próximo, intensificou seus movimentos, sentiu as pernas dele tremerem suavemente, e a mão dele tocar-lhe levemente a cabeça, acompanhando os suaves movimentos. Ele chamou-a diversas vezes e até tentou afastá-la, pará-la, mas com a mão livre, ela o impediu.

O primeiro jato atingiu-lhe o céu da boca, quando o sentiu, envolveu-o mais com sua boca...engoliu a calda quente e levemente salgada que deixava uma sensação diferente logo depois. Comparou-a a quando comia uma ameixa, doce no inicio e um leve azedinho ao final.

Snape estava extasiado, uma pontada da tal vaidade masculina atingindo-o. Não podia negar que toda essa situação parecia surrealista, mas era real, acontecera e ela ainda estava ali, tocando-o; fazendo-o aproveitar os resquícios de seu próprio gozo.

Forçando-se a sair de seu doce devaneio, apoiou-se sobre seus braços mais uma vez. Seu movimento chamando a atenção dela, que agora fitava-o com um sorriso solto nos lábios, lábios vermelhos pela recente atividade exercida. Correspondendo ao sorriso, ele a chamou apenas com um dedo e foi prontamente atendido, tendo a imagem dela engatinhando na cama sobre si, os cabelos dela caindo sobre o rosto e de uma forma simples, viu-a jogar a cabeça de forma que todo o seu cabelo caísse de um só lado.

A imagem da mulher, sua mulher, perfeita.

Trocaram um beijo longo, profundo e apaixonado. As mãos dele detinham-se nas costas dela, enquanto as dela, afagavam-lhe os cabelos.

- Venha, quero fazer algo diferente, com você! – ele disse após romperem os lábios.

- Diferente como? – curiosidade e um pouco de incerteza em sua voz.

- Especial!

**...continua...**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sim sim sim.. continuaaa.. rsrsrs

Próximo capitulo... ainda nas masmorras...

Acho que nunca mais sairei de lá! xD

Bjks!


	13. Chapter 12

**RakBlack,**

**Mesquila, **

**Cida,**

**Lucinha..**

_Muito obrigada! Vocês sabem como reviews são bons! ^^_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Cap XII**

Trocaram um beijo longo, profundo e apaixonado. As mãos dele detinham-se nas costas dela, enquanto as dela, afagavam-lhe os cabelos.

- Venha, quero fazer algo diferente, com você! – ele disse após romperem os lábios.

- Diferente como? – curiosidade e um pouco de incerteza em sua voz.

- Especial!

Ele voltou a beijá-la, virando-a e a deitando na ama, apenas para poder se levantar e ir em direção ao banheiro, onde tratou de encher a banheira com água bem morna. Vestiu seu roupão e saiu, indo a sala, na lareira, chamar um elfo. Sem entender o que ele estava fazendo, e querendo descobrir, Hermione levantou-se da cama e foi até o banheiro.

Snape voltou a entrar no quarto com uma pequena bandeja nas mãos, não vendo Hermione na cama, seguiu direto para o banheiro, que agora havia sofrido umas leves mudanças.

Magicamente, a claridade ali diminuíra, apesar das dúzias de velas espalhadas pelo chão, ao redor da banheira, pia, e algumas até mesmo flutuando próximo ao teto. Pequenas violetas, de diversas cores, estavam espalhadas pelo chão, desprendendo aquele perfume que Snape conhecia tão bem. A banheira já estava parcialmente cheia e algumas "coisinhas" brancas que ele não observou o suficientemente bem para identificar, boiando em sua superfície.

Enfim, depositando a pequena bandeja ao lado da banheira, virou-se indo até Hermione, que estava envolta a uma toalha felpuda negra, em frente ao espelho sobre a pia, prendendo os cabelos em um coque artesanal.

- Vejo que resolveu não me esperar, 'senhorita'! – Snape disse bancando o sedutor, e aproveitando-se do fato dela estar com as mãos ocupadas para impedi-lo, retirou a toalha, fazendo-a ir ao chão.

- Mas 'professor', você não disse nada sobre eu ser 'obrigada' a esperar quieta lá naquela cama enorme! – sorriu, tentando fazer sua carinha mais inocente. – já pegou tudo que precisava?

- Não. Não tudo, falta só um detalhe! – virou-a para si. – Você e eu naquela banheira juntos! – disse beijando-a ardentemente, sendo correspondido de imediato.

Aos pés da banheira, Hermione desfez o nó do roupão dele, deixando a peça caída no chão aos pés dele. Entraram juntos na banheira, ele se apoiando na banheira e ela deitando-se entre as pernas dele, apoiando as costas em seu peito.

Snape identificou as tais "coisinhas" brancas como pequenas velas. Esticou o braço até alcançar a bandeja que havia pegado.

Hermione, que estava com os olhos fechados, apreciando a mistura da água morna envolvendo seu corpo junto com as suaves carícias que uma das mãos de Severo lhe aplicava pela lateral de seu corpo.

- Continue com os olhos fechados. – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

Ela não pode conter uma doce risada. Logo sentiu algo, nem quente, nem frio, tocando-lhe os lábios. Provou com a ponta de sua língua, não identificou o sabor, mas o cheiro de morango, invadiu-lhe as narinas.

- Morda! – ele a incentivou, sussurrando diretamente em seu ouvido.

Assim, ela o fez. Morango coberto de chocolate; um leve gemido de aprovação deixou seus lábios. Após engolir, ela se virou, ficando deitada sobre o peito dele, um sorriso sereno estampando-lhe a face.

Ele ofereceu a ela a outra metade do morango, ao que ela aceitou de bom agrado. Guiou sua mão novamente até a bandeja, mas parou a meio caminho quando a sentiu se mover, sentando-se sobre suas pernas, fiando frente a ele. Encarou-a com um sorriso de canto e viu os olhos dela crescerem em direção onde depositara a bandeja.

Hermione se esticou, alcançando a bandeja; havia ali uma pequena variedade de frutas, algumas com uma cobertura de chocolate preto, outras, chocolate branco. Também dois pequenos potes, um com chocolate em calda e outro com o que pareceu ser creme de leite batido ou chantilly. Pegou uma amora, mergulhou-a no chocolate e em seguida creme branco e levou esganadamente a própria boca. Então, pegou uma cereja, mergulhou-a no chocolate e voltou-se para Snape que apenas a observava.

Ela tocou os lábios dele com a cereja, fazendo o contorno, sujando-o com o chocolate.

Snape fechou os olhos ao contato do chocolate em sua boca. Chocolates, cerejas e Hermione Granger realmente era uma combinação prazerosa.

Ele sentiu a fruta sendo friccionada sobre seus lábios enquanto suaves beijos eram depositados na linha de sua mandíbula. Sem conseguir conter suas mãos, levou ambas ao corpo delineado da mulher a sua frente. Suas mãos corriam sem atritos; levou uma de encontro aos seios dela, e ao seu toque, a pressão entre suas pernas aumentou e de certo que ela sentiu, então o olhou.

Castanhos encararam negros com cobiça, desejo, luxúria. Antes que Snape se desse conta, estava sendo guiado para dentro dela.

Hermione conduzia-o, receosa de inicio, cautelosa. Mas focava-se no prazer, no homem a sua frente, não na ardência, que mesmo na água, lhe tomava entre as pernas conforme ele a preenchia.

Ele, evitando qualquer movimento brusco, alcançou os mamilos dela com a boca, e a esse ato, sentiu-a relaxar mais sobre si. Grunhiu ao sentir-se completamente enterrado nela. Afastou-se, procurando estimulá-la em seu ponto mais sensível. Foi recompensado por suaves e leves movimentos.

Sentia o homem sob si preenchendo-a totalmente. As ondas que seus movimentos causavam, fazia a água acariciar seu corpo. A língua quente e úmida de Severo contrastava com a água e o calor de seu próprio corpo.

O prazer que já começava a sentir fazia-a querer ter outro daqueles orgasmos maravilhosos, os dedos de Severo trabalhavam hábeis em seus mamilos e em sua intimidade. Sua respiração era um sopro próximo ao ouvido dele, estava num ato que, embora mecânico, proporcionava-lhe um prazer sem igual.

Cada vez mais excitado, era como ele se sentia, tendo-a daquela maneira. Ofegante, corada, quente, suada, ousada, dentre outras coisas que ela se tornara naquele momento, além de sua mulher.

Mordeu-a de leve na clavícula quando ela aprofundou os movimentos; aquilo quase o fizera despejar-se. Levou ambas as mãos ao quadril dela, a forçando para baixo a cada movimento, aumentando assim o delicado contato.

Por breves segundos, imaginou vislumbrar um olhar de loucura vindo dela. E deu-se conta que tal olhar era o que dizia que já estavam próximos ao ápice.

As unhas dela arranhavam-lhe de leve, às vezes forte, as costas e o peito; os gemidos dela não se continham, a cada aperto que ele dava-lhe nos quadris, enraizando cada movimento, via-a arfar e morder os lábios, sôfrega de prazer.

Ela comandava, ele apenas a guiava. Sentia-se próxima a aquela onda gigante de prazer. Viu-se levando uma mão ao caminho entre suas pernas, tocando-se, explorando-se ao mesmo tempo em que o membro de seu homem e amante pulsava dentro de si.

- Oh meu Deus! – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer ao sentir o inicio de mais um dos maravilhosos orgasmos que Severo lhe proporcionava.

Snape viu-a segurar-se nas bordas da banheira e acelerar o sobe e desce sobre si. Ela mordia os lábios, sua cabeça pendia para trás e tudo que fazia era gemer enquanto, literalmente, o cavalgava.

Extasiado com a visão dos seios dela roçando-lhe suave a face, mesmo com os movimentos não tão suaves dela, foi o ponto final para acompanhá-la em uníssono num grito estrangulado com seus próprios gozos.

Sentiu-a mole em seus braços, e também quase desfalecido pela violência de seus orgasmos, abraçou-a, tentando controlar sua respiração. Passado alguns minutos, a ouviu rir suave e baixo em seus braços. Afastou-a, buscando uma resposta a sua pergunta, pergunta esta feita apenas por seu olhar.

- É só que eu nunca imaginei que a minha primeira vez seria tão.. UAU! – ela disse arregalando os olhos ao dizer "UAU".

De alguma maneira, Snape se viu corando a resposta dela.

- Por quê? – as palavras saltaram de sua boca.

- Ah! Porque para as mulheres, a primeira vez nunca tem lá sua graça. Só falam em dor, em quanto o 'cara' não foi atencioso, de que fiaram insatisfeitas ou frustradas por não terem um orgasmo e coisas assim... mas eu não tenho nada de ruim a dizer sobre o que acabamos de fazer, ou seja, a minha, a nossa, primeira vez! – sorriu timidamente e os beijou nos lábios.

- O que eu faço com você agora, senhorita Granger? – soou divertido.

- Apenas continue a me amar, Severo. – disse beijando-o no pescoço. – Continue a me amar e a fazer amor comigo. – voltou a se mover sobre ele e começou a senti-lo crescer novamente, já dentro de si, visto que ele nunca a abandonou. – Porque você faz isso maravilhosamente bem!

Um gemido rouco foi toda a resposta dele.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gente, tenho uma noticia para dar, não sei se triste ou não.. mas, devido a alguns imprevistos aqui nesse mundão real que vivemos, estou adiantando o final da fic. Sendo assim, esse é o penúltimo capitulo. O ultimo, já está em processo de criação.. e é isso aí!

Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijinhos.. e obrigada a todos que tem me acompanhado!


	14. Capítulo Final

_Povos e Povas... rsrsrs  
Zilhões de desculpas pela enorme demora.. confesso.. sou uma pessoa muito enrolada nos ultimos 3 meses.. mas.. nesse rolo que saiu o final dessa fic.. espero que gostem, sinceramente!  
A todos, obrigada pelo apoio..pelos comentários!  
E já aproveitando a deixa para responder... essa fic não terá continuação..não vejo necessidade, sinceramente!  
E aos que torceram para que outra fic SS/HG viesse dessa pessoinha que vos fala.. bem.. comunico que sim.. a bendita veio! xD_

_Peço que aguardem..pois em breve, estarei postando aqui:_

**_"Aconteceu no Expresso de Hogwarts"_**_

* * *

_

**Capitulo Final**

O dia passou ligeiro, quando se deram conta já estavam se despedindo, para se organizarem até o jantar. Ele sentia-se sereno, ela, tão leve que achava capaz levitar sem entoar nenhum feitiço.

Hermione deixava seu dormitório na torre da Grifinória para seguir até o Grande Salão quando viu Harry, Gina, Rony e Luna, sentados num canto do salão comunal, observando-a. Seguiu até seus amigos, e não conseguiu parar de sorrir um só segundo. Sentiu-se tola por isso, mas afinal, quem ligava?!

À alguns metros dali, Severo Snape, em seu total estado de torpor por tamanha felicidade, aceitava uma das dezenas de balas de limão que Alvo Dumbledore oferecia. Tentava se ater a conversa que o diretor travava, mas sua mente vagava aos suaves e intensos momentos vividos durante o dia.

Mal ouviu quando Dumbledore comunicou que nomearia Hermione Granger como professora júnior de poções, já que ela possuía um vasto conhecimento. O que a faria tornar-se professora em Hogwarts e não impediria um possível relacionamento entre eles.

Cada qual com sua companhia seguiu para o Grande Salão onde o jantar seria servido aos alunos e professores. Por lados opostos, Severo e Hermione adentraram no salão principal ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhares logo se encontraram.

Dumbledore se encaminhou até a jovem, comunicando-a em tom baixo sua proposta e se ela estaria de acordo. Dito sim, ela acompanhou-o até a mesa dos professores, onde, magicamente, foi adicionado mais um lugar. Lugar esse ao lado de Snape.

Muitos alunos olhavam-na sem compreender o que se passava, até mesmo alguns professores. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção foi no momento em que Alvo comunicava a todos sobre a nova professora, Snape inclinando-se até o ouvido da jovem professora Granger, sussurrando alguma coisa. Coisa essa ao qual ela riu e fez que sim, energicamente com a cabeça.

- Parabéns meu anjo... e obrigado, você me livrou de todo o primeiro, segundo e terceiro ano. O que significa mais tempo livre nas masmorras! – a voz dele saiu descaradamente rouca.

A reação de Hermione foi rir abertamente a insinuação dele; ele mostrava-se um homem maravilhoso, mais do que tudo que ela um dia imaginava. Enquanto continha seu riso...

- Acho que deveríamos nos casar! – seu tom agora casual, porém sério.

Após tais palavras penetrarem em seu cérebro, tudo que conseguiu foi sorrir encantadoramente e dizer sim. Um sim mudo em palavras, mas ainda assim, um sim.

Todo o salão observava a cena que beirava o surrealismo. Severo Snape dizendo algo a Hermione Granger que a deixasse tão radiante e não as lágrimas. Os alunos mais antigos estranhavam todo o desenrolar da cena, mas, à mesa da Grifinória, Gina, Harry, Luna, Neville e Rony sorriam cúmplices a amiga.

Terminada toda a explanação de Dumbledore sobre a mais nova professora júnior de Hogwarts e servido o jantar, com diversos olhares furtivos lançados a nova professora, a perplexidade de muitos foi ver quando o temível e cruel mestre de poções usou de sua famosa saída lateral a mesa dos professores, mas desta vez, seguido de uma sorridente e radiante, quase saltitante grifinória sabe-tudo, Hermione Jane Granger.

- Severo... – Hermione tocou-lhe o braço gentilmente, o que fê-lo parar e virar para olhá-la. – Eu... eu.. você.. – respirou fundo, demonstrando sua frustração consigo mesma. – Deixa pra lá!

Ele estava ansioso, temia o que ela queria lhe dizer. Quando se tratava de Hermione, toda a segurança e autoconfiança que possuía simplesmente desapareciam.

Viu-a afastando-se com uma expressão de frustração na face. Querendo mandar seus medos e receios para bem longe, ele a alcançou e sem nada pronunciar, simplesmente e literalmente a puxou, levando-a para uma sala no corredor vazio onde estavam...

Bateu a porta, encostando Hermione à mesma. Reparou como ela estava com o rosto afogueado e tinha os olhos quase que arregalados para ele.

Sua forma de pedir desculpas pelo susto, foi beijando-a calorosamente, ao que recebeu resposta prontamente. Partindo seus lábios, buscou aprofundar o beijo... sentiu as suaves mãos tocarem na base de sua nuca, acariciando os cabelos ali, enviando pequenos estremecimentos a cada extremidade de seu corpo. Abandonou os lábios dela e seguiu lateralmente até alcançar-lhe o ouvido, depositando uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha da mulher em seus braços, que respondeu sonoramente ao ato.

- Peça.. me permita saber o que você quer... fale comigo Hermione! – sua voz saindo mais rouca e timbrada. Snape deu espaço, sem desfazer a pressão sobre seus corpos, e buscou-a na face. Hermione parecia perdida tamanha a presença do homem que impunha o corpo contra o ela. Sentia suas pernas terrivelmente fracas, seus olhos pesavam, sua boca estava seca, suas mãos frias, algo estava acontecendo ali, mas ela ainda não sabia o quê!

- Apenas me leve com você! – conseguiu dizer cegamente. Ao que Snape se aproximou para beijá-la, ofegou, sentiu-se envolta ainda mais e o ar lhe faltou momentaneamente. – Severo!

Algo no tom que ela usou ao dizer o nome dele, o fez parar para observá-la. Só então ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo... ao deixar seus medos e temores de lado, permitindo que as ultimas muralhas caíssem, ele se entregou totalmente e livremente, fortalecendo o elo físico e o primordial, fechava-se o ciclo do enlaçamento de suas almas.

O reencontro do que os trouxas chamam de almas gêmeas.. seu coração encheu-se de algo morno, não conseguia contemplar a face de Hermione, tudo o que via eram luzes ofuscantes e velozes passarem por seus olhos... buscou as delicadas mãos dela, entrelaçando-as nas suas.. fechou seus olhos, permitindo-se sentir a presença a sua frente.. fundindo eternamente o contato entre as duas almas.

Entregou-se, sem reservas, sem receios, sem anseios, apenas doou-se livremente ao que carregava dentro de si..

A aura elementar que os envolveu, os deixou em torpor, ambos sentiam a energia se expandindo, parecia não haver limites, já não sabiam dizer a quanto tempo estavam ali, parados, juntos, mãos dadas e olhos fechados... a muito custo, Hermione conseguiu abrir seus olhos, mesmo cega pelas luzes e flashes que cortavam sua visão, soube que não precisaria "ver" para saber onde e como tocar o homem a sua frente. Desprendendo uma de suas mãos das dele, levou-a até a face de Snape, guiando-o para si.. selando a união com um beijo cálido sobre seus lábios...

Suas almas, assim como seus corpos, se chamavam, se comunicavam, se necessitavam.

Hermione sorriu-lhe docemente quando abriu os olhos. Nenhum dos dois precisou falar ou elucidar o que se passou ali, em seus íntimos estavam todas as respostas, respostas até para as perguntas que ainda nem sequer haviam sido formuladas por ambos.

- Tente não demorar demasiadamente! – Snape disse segurando-lhe a face nas mãos, perdendo-se nos lindos olhos castanhos.

- Mione! – gritou Gina assim que viu a monitora chefe da Grifinória passar pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

- Sim? – perguntou radiante e sorrindo.

- Hermione Jane Granger – disse vencendo a poucos e longos passos a distancia que as separavam. – Você irá me fazer usar veritasserum em você, acaso não vá imediatamente para seu quarto comigo e me contar exatamente tudo o que está acontecendo! – Gina cruzou os braços denotando uma falsa indignação, ao que Hermione apenas sorriu mais largamente, pegou-a pelo braço e sem esforço, a arrastou para seu quarto.

Após fechar a porta e utilizar-se de um abafiatto, Hermione permitiu jogar-se na cama, sem importar-se com o olhar surpreso da amiga sobre si.

- Minha querida Ginevra Weasley, futura senhora Potter... – a ruiva não pode evitar a expressão de espanto. - ... eu não tenho palavras para contar tudo que vivi nas ultimas 24 horas...

Hermione deixou um longo e profundo suspiro escapar.. Gina, não parecendo acreditar no que e como via sua amiga, sentou-se e acompanhou o gesto anterior da amiga, ao se jogar na cama.

- Por Morgana, Mione... há dois anos que eu não a vejo tão feliz.. o Snape deve ser muito bom mesmo! Gina riu.

- Imaginei que Harry já teria lhe contado. – a morena falou após rir junto com a amiga. E sim, Gin, ele é muito mais que maravilhoso! Sem delongas, sem reservas, sem "mas"... ele é o Severo, apenas Severo, não o Professor Snape.. nem o Terrível Mestre em Poções ou ex comensal espião herói de guerra.. não.. apenas Severo Snape.. o bruxo e o homem mais surpreendente, apaixonante e verdadeiro. Eu o amo Gina, há muito tempo. Foi eu quem o retirou da Casa dos Gritos.. eu não podia deixá-lo ir.. não podia perdê-lo Gin. Esses dois anos sem vê-lo, sem ter noticias, esperando em vão que um dia ele me procurasse, alimentando fantasias tolas, brigando com minha própria mente, que muitas vezes me julgava e me dizia para esquecê-lo, que ele nunca ao menos me dirigiria a palavra quando voltasse a Hogwarts...

Ledo engano minha amiga... ele tinha os mesmo receios que eu, assim como os mesmos sentimentos, os mesmos desejos...

Hermione calou. Não havia mais o que dizer. Gina observava-a maravilhada. Entendia a complexidade de quando se quer explicar algo relativamente simples, tal como o amor que carregamos não no peito, mas na própria alma.

Ambas permaneceram em seus mundos paralelos, cada qual repassando seus momentos até que, Gina, resolve querer detalhes sobre como Hermione e Snape se acertaram; apesar da vergonha e timidez ao falar abertamente sobre os fatos, Hermione o fez.. e o que se pareceu poucos minutos de conversa, se estendeu por mais de duas rápidas horas. Foram interrompidas por leves batidas na porta, que foi prontamente atendida pela ruiva.

- Harry... – Gina sorriu e foi puxando o namorado para dentro, fechando a porta a seguir.

- Vocês duas não cansam? – perguntou atônito.

- Cansar? Do quê?

- De tanto conversar, oras! Vocês tem idéia de que horas são?!

Neste momento, Hermione buscou o relógio ao lado da cabeceira de sua cama.. já passavam das 22h.. estava atrasada para a sua ronda, e para Severo.

- Oh merda! – Pôs-se de um salto da cama, verificou se estava com sua varinha e certificando-se, despediu-se ligeiro dos amigos e saiu.

Snape estava deitado no sofá da sala de seus aposentos particulares em Hogwarts. Estava exausto, pelas poucas horas de sono na noite anterior, pelos eventos do dia e também pelo evento após o jantar... sentia-se esgotado, como se lhe sugassem, como se drenassem suas forças pouco a pouco. Sentia-se só.. as masmorras pareciam mais frias e sufocantes. E ele sabia o por que...

Hermione... ela não estava ali!

Relembrando das sensações que ambos sentiram naquela sala vazia, Severo permitiu-se cochilar. Sabia que ela viria, a pergunta que sua mente fazia era: Quando?!

Após terminar sua ronda pelos corredores e algumas salas vazias, Hermione correu habilmente para seu quarto, tomou um rápido banho, trocou as vestes da escola por uma camisola, que não satisfeita, transfigurou-a numa longa e atraente camisola vermelha.. cobrindo-se com um robe negro. Seus cabelos em grossos e úmidos cachos soltos.. pegou sua varinha e se foi na mesma pressa que chegara. Controlou-se ao longo do caminho para não sair correndo de encontro às masmorras.

Repetiu as mesmas senhas, refez os mesmos passos.. mas essa noite, foi presenteada com a imagem de seu amado dormindo, profundamente, no sofá próximo a lareira que tinha seu fogo quase extinto.

Sem querer acordá-lo, fechou a porta suavemente atrás de si.. encaminhou-se até o quarto, preparou a cama, se desfez do robe, jogando-o na poltrona ao lado, junto com sua varinha e seguiu para a sala..

.. Snape acordou com o perfume de violetas o invadindo, e um tanto desnorteado. Sentou buscando se acostumar a quase penumbra em que já estava a sala. Seu primeiro pensamento foi o de que já deveria ser tarde e o segundo, foi o de que Hermione não viera...

O segundo foi contrariado quando sentiu a mão suave em seu ombro...

- Severo... venha para a cama meu amor, já é tarde!

A pequena mão lhe deixou, mas ainda sentia seu calor... a voz suave e baixa nada mais pronunciou. Pôs-se em pé e seguiu até seu quarto.. seu olfato apurado sentindo cada vez mais o perfume de sua amada.

Imaginando como seria difícil dormir naquela cama grande e fria sozinho, parou abruptamente quando a viu belamente adormecida, agarrada ao seu travesseiro, exibindo suas curvas estupendas naquela provocante e longa camisola vermelha.

Sua mente buscou coerência.. ela dormia profundamente, então, como poderia ter ido até a sala chamá-lo?!

"Será que ela era sonâmbula?!" Não...sabia ser algo de outra natureza. E convencendo-se disso, silenciosamente despiu-se, pondo-se apenas de uma boxer, deitou ao lado de sua mulher e amada. Cuidadosamente ergueu-a para deitá-la sobre seu peito, mas o movimento, mesmo suave e lento, a despertou. Hermione espreguiçou e enroscou-se sorrindo no homem...

- Eu tentei te fazer vir pra cama quando cheguei, mas você dormia tão profundamente que vim e deixei você lá! Hermione riu baixo e abriu os olhos para ver o homem que a tomava nos braços. – Eu te amo!

- E eu te amo meu anjo... agora e para todo o sempre!

Tais palavras sendo ditas enquanto se contemplavam olhos aos olhos.

Se perguntassem a dimensão, o quanto, o tamanho do que sentiam, ambos ficariam mudos em resposta... pois, em nenhum lugar, seja no mundo trouxa ou no mundo bruxo, resposta simples e simplesmente não há!

Severo Snape e Hermione Granger,

Eternas almas gêmeas a se reencontrar!

**_FIM_**


End file.
